Queen of Ice and Fire
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Queen Khione of the Northern Water Tribe has a secret: she's both a Firebender and a Waterbender. Zuko finds the broken Queen and saves her when her own people betray her. But can Zuko melt the heart of the Ice Queen?
1. Duty Over Heart

A woman stood in the a large palace made of ice.

This woman, Queen Khione, had long light blue hair tied into pigtails on either side of her head. The hair ties were dark blue, and her robes and furs were shades of blue as well.

At sixteen years of age, Khione has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long light blue hair, and very pale skin.

Khione wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. The dress had a velvet texture though it has a large fur collar with small stones inside, and a small V-shaped cut at the center that exposed a purple undershirt. The skirt of the dress was pale blue and translucent like her cape. Her cape was split in two, like fairy wings, attached to the back of the dress. Her arms and legs were bare and covered with runes. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eye shadow and she wears magenta lipstick.

This woman, the Ice Queen of the North, was the only reason the Fire Nation had yet to invade the city. A prodigious waterbender, she had single-handedly built the Northern Wall.

And yet...

Khione crossed her legs in lotus position and sat in front of a giant fireplace in the throne room. Just as she did every day at sunrise.

Her bright blue eyes flashed a crimson red and the flames leaped abnormally. In the shadows of the fire she saw Zhao preparing his army to invade the North.

Images played in shadows dancing in the sacred flame; the fire leapt out at her—and stopped.

Khione stood.

"The Avatar has arrived."

Xxx

Team Avatar was being honored with a feast, hosted by the Queen Khione, whom they had yet to see. Men played drums and a giant crab was set in a pool of water.

Queen Khione finally came out onto the terrace. She was holding a small Swan Cub.

The Swan Cub resembled a bear cub with the wings and flight pattern of a Swan. Aang was surprised; he had never known one to be friendly to a human.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe." Khione said. "And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!"

The crowd applauded and cheered.

Khione smiled, a cold smile that did not reach the Queen's eyes. "May the Moon and Water Spirit watch over us. Now, let us watch Master Pakku and his students!"

Pakku and two students bent significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara. They merged the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. Aang went over to Queen Khione and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Queen Khione." Aang said.

"You are very welcome, Avatar Aang." Khione smiled.

"I'd like to hear more about the Northern Water Tribe." Aang said. "Are you a Waterbender too? I heard you created the Northern Wall on your own! Would you teach me?"

Katara watched them jealously. "Ice Queen... "

She muttered.

"I'm not a Waterbender." Khione said sharply. "You are mistaken, Avatar Aang."

"No I'm sure I heard that—"

"You. Are Mistaken." Khione said with finality. "If you want to learn from a Waterbending Master, you will learn from, Ah, Master Pakku! So good to see you."

The two bowed formally to each other.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." Khione said.

Aang bowed.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Pakku snapped.

"My friend and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days." Aang said eagerly.

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night." Pakku said sharply.

Xxx

That night Aang looked over at Katara and Sokka.

"I just don't understand it." Aang said. "Why is the Queen so...so cold-hearted?"

"Yeah she's an ice queen alright." Katara snapped.

"She got mad when you asked her about Waterbending, right Aang?" Sokka said. "Well a leader like Queen Khione has to sacrifice everything for her people. She probably had to put her bending days behind her. You just have to choose duty over heart."


	2. Betrothal

Queen Khione knelt in front of the Sacred Fire, watching Zhao's attempted negotiation with Iroh and his threats to Zuko.

She finished watching the shadows in the flames and then headed back to her throne.

Xxx

Aang and Katara entered Pakku's training ground.

"I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!" Katara said excitedly.

Pakku was bending a stream of water.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang said cheerily.

Pakku dropped the water, and spoke in an annoyed tone. "No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything."

"Uhhh ... This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about?" Aang gestured to Katara.

"I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending." Pakku said firmly.

"What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara said angrily.

"No." Pakku said.

"But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!" Katara demanded.

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude." Pakku said.

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara yelled.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules." Pakku pointed out.

"Well, your rules stink!" Katara said furiously.

"Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, then ..." Aang said, just as angrily.

"Then what?" Pakku snapped.

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang shouted.

"Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku said sarcastically.

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that!" Katara went to Aang. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

"I want to talk to the Queen first." Aang said. "She's a Waterbender. Maybe I can convince her to teach me.

xxx

Katara entered the healing hut.

"Uhhh ... Hi. Are you Yugoda?" Katara said.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda said, standing in the healing hut.

Katara Looked at all the young girls, and spoke in a disappointed tone. "I guess I am."

"Welcome ... welcome!" Yugoda said. "So, who's the lucky boy?"

"Huh?" Katara said.

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?" Yugoda said.

Katara was shocked. "Ah ... No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me."

"I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner; you're the spitting image of Kanna!" Yugoda said.

Katara was confused. "Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe." Yugoda said.

"She never told me." Katara said.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her." Yugoda said.

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara said.

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye." Yugoda said. "All the women in our tribe have betrothal necklaces given to them by their fiancé's, with one exception."

"Who is that?" Katara said.

"Our Queen," Yugoda said. "Queen Khione is married to the tribe. She will never marry any man."

Xxx

In another part of the city, Aang caught up with Queen Khione.

He stood at the entrance of the throne room and saw her there, and she was Waterbending in front of the hearth. She was an expert, even better than Pakku, and Aang watched, mesmerized.

"Queen Khione! You're amazing!" Aang shouted.

Khione was shocked by Aang, and her water fell and the fire behind her jumped high, and then went out.

Aang stared. Something about the Queen's bending set his Avatar Spirit on edge, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Khione sighed. "Alright Avatar Aang. I'll teach you."


	3. Challenge

Outside, near the water, Aang was teaching Katara.

Aang bent up some water_._ "Queen Khione said this move is all about sinking and floating." He sent the water to her.

Katara bent the water. "I got it!"

The water suddenly shot upward.

"That was amazing!" Aang said.

"That wasn't me." Katara said.

Master Pakku had caught them. He took the water, froze it, and stuck the ice crystals into the ground.

"I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang said.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku said.

"Wait a second." Aang said. "Queen Khione taught me. It's a shame the Northern Tribe's own Queen can't be a strong Waterbending leader as she wishes!"

"Khione will never be a true Queen!" Master Pakku refuted. "She is a monster!"

Xxx

Meanwhile the Queen was again watching the flames.

She watched the shadows dance as Zuko was sleeping on his ship.

Khione's hands went to her mouth as Zuko's ship exploded with him on it, and her hearth flame went out.

Queen Khione exited the palace, tears on her face, just in time to hear Pakku call her a monster.

Xxx

"Defend yourself against this sour old man, Queen Khione!" Katara said, her cracking of the ice breaking two pots. "What kind of leader are you?"

"You will never understand, Katara." Khione said quietly. "To lead a people takes immense sacrifice of one's Inner Heart."

"Uhh...Katara?" Aang attempted.

"If you will not fight for yourself, I'll fight for you!" Katara said. "Master Pakku I will be outside if you're man enough to fight. If I lose I will apologize and return to the Healing Hut. If I win, you have to swallow your pride and teach the women, including me, how to waterbend."

"So be it." Master Pakku said.

The two stormed out.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said to Queen Khione.

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said.

"I cannot condone this." Khione said coldly.


	4. Revelations

The four, including Queen Khione, headed outside, looking for Pakku.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight!" Sokka said.

Katara took off her coat. "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang implored.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" Katara snapped. Pakku came down. "So, you decided to show up?" Pakku walked away. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku snapped. Katara tightened her fist and sent water whips at him. Pakku halted. "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!" He bent two streams of water from nearby pools and sent them both at a charging Katara, who fell back. He joined the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Katara edged away from the ring and redirected the water away. The resulting blast hit Sokka. Pakku built an ice wall in defense, which Katara slid up. She landed onto a nearby post. He melted the ice and directed the full blast at her. However, Katara froze her feet down and was able to direct the blast away.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara said determinedly.

Some of the crowd cheered.

"Go, Katara!" Aang cheered.

Katara charged at him; Pakku drew up a wall of ice, which she quickly liquefied. She attempted to land blows, but Pakku ducked them all. He whipped water and threw her into a pool, earning the approval of other members of the crowd.

Katara emerged from pool, shook out her hair, and summoned a small pillar of ice, where she proceeded to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku broke up most of them using his wrists. One came very close to hitting him. He looked at her in irritation. Katara, now back on the ground, attacks by sending a stream of water at him. However, Pakku generated it into a larger stream of water and sent it full force at her. Katara was sent back several feet. She was bent over, breathing hard. She rose suddenly and sent two snow pillars down at him which Pakku turned to a dusty mist of snow. The mist cleared.

"Well, I'm impressed. You _are_ an excellent waterbender." Pakku said.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara said despondently.

"No." Pakku said firmly.

Katara bent over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely raised himself onto an ice pillar. He proceeded to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who sent a powerful stream of water his way. Pakku avoided the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he slid across. He surged past her and struck her down, knocking her necklace off in the process. Katara fell roughly to the ground as Pakku landed onto the rim of a pool, bent a tower of water and manipulated the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly froze the water into several ice shards, which he sent down at Katara. She became trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appeared still for a moment. The crowd gasped in horror; one child looked away in fear. Katara lifted her head and began to struggle, attempting to break free as Pakku casually strolled away.

"This fight is over." Pakku said.

"Come back here. I'm not finished yet!" Katara shouted.

"Yes, you are." Suddenly Pakku noticed the necklace. "This is my necklace ..."

"No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!" Katara snapped.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life ... for Kanna." Pakku said, voice breaking in sorrow.

Katara unfroze the ice; surprised. "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Pakku said, deep emotion in his voice.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara said rather coldly.

Queen Khione cried and ran away.

Xxx

Queen Khione was meditating in front of the fire.

She watched the shadows for answers, though nothing could rid her of her sorrow after losing Zuko.

She had never met the Fire Nation Prince, and had to admit it was strange that it was he the fire chose to show to her. She had originally searched the fire for signs of her lost sister, until she began to see him.

The first vision she had seen was when his father scarred him; and she had continued watching since. She, who lived a lie. She, who had abandoned her sister to death so that she could protect her mother and her people.

There was a flicker in the fire. She couldn't believe it! Zuko was alive! And...he was on his way here.

Khione didn't know whether to be happy, or terrified.

"Queen Khione!" Aang stood in the doorway.

Khione turned and met his eyes.

"How long have you been a Firebender?" Aang asked, confusion and betrayal on his face.


	5. Song of Spirit Sending

Khione's first memory was of being held in the arms of her mother as she screamed and cried. Tears not of childbirth, but of loss.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Princess Hina screamed.

Rui, her best friend at the time, stood at the edge of a cliff, holding a baby in her arms.

"Rui." Seki said. Seki was the current Queen, and Khione's Grandmother. "There is no need for pity. Pity the princess if you must, for giving birth to such a creature."

Rui held the kit in her arms. "She is just a baby. If she is an abomination, why not her twin?"

"Sometimes this happens." Seki said sympathetically. "One child is born normal, beautiful, a true Queen. And another is born a monster."

"I don't understand, my Queen." Rui said. "Why must I do this?"

"If you do not do as we say, Princess Hina and Khione will be slaughtered for her betrayal." Seki said threateningly.

"What has she done that is so bad?" Rui asked, still looking in the fragile infant's green eyes, face framed by bright red hair.

"She mated with one of them." Seki spat. "The enemy. She is lucky that she and her other daughter are to be spared."

Khione could hear every word. She wondered if her twin could hear them. She was just a baby, in her mothers arms, but she was born of water and ice, and her sister—something else.

"What exactly is this child?" Rui asked.

"She is a child of fire." Seki said it as if it was a curse word. "She will grow into a Firebender, planning to kill us all."

Khione remembered crying then. She didn't like the cruel words they were saying about her sister. She wanted her back.

Princess Hina didn't shush her. She screamed and cried as well.

But still, Khione could hear Rui's final words to her sister.

Rui put the child's hoshi in her hands. "Come back to us alive...And when you do, kill me first, would you? That will be all I can do to make this up to your mother. I'm sorry."

And with those words, Khione's twin sister, an innocent baby, was dropped into the misty abyss.

That was the last time Khione could remember ever crying. After that, it seemed nothing would ever match her sorrow on that day.

Xxx

"So your mother was with a Firebender." Aang reasoned. "And your Grandmother thought your sister would become a Firebender. Why?"

"She was born looking more like the fire. Bright red hair, green eyes, tanned skin." Khione said. "She looked different. But...she's alive. And I _will_ find her."

"How do you know she is alive?" Aang asked.

Khione took off her fur cape and dropped it to the ground. Dotting her bare arms were...scales.

"What...is that?" Aang traced them. The scales roused her Avatar spirit, the same way it had been when she had taught him waterbending.

"Avatar Aang, the Firebender is my natural state." Khione admitted. "It is being a Waterbender that is unnatural to my body."

"That...makes no sense." Aang said, but he couldn't help it; his Avatar Spirit believed her.

"My mother knew the Queen would try to execute us." Khione continued. "So she took precations. Hina was a priestess of the Lotis. She knew how to commune with the spirits. She couldn't actually speak with them like you can, or go into the Spirit World, but she prayed to them, begged for protection. Two spirits responded.

"La, the Water Spirit, poured his power into my body, and I gained the power of a water bender, and my hair and eyes turned blue. I also gained scales, as La's true form is either a fish, or as I believe, an ice dragon." She indicated her dragon tattoo. "This was enough to convince the Queen that I was a true Water Tribe child. My sister Reiko was not so lucky.

"Inari, spirit of the harvest, responded to her. This spirit poured her power into Reiko, turning her hair red, her eyes green, and giving her animalistic whisker marks, as Inari's true form is that of the fox.

"Rui used to tell me that when fell, bright lights like stars caught her and spirited her away to the mainland. I _know_ she is still out there Aang."

"Then why not come with us?" Aang asked. "Go and find your sister? You can read the Fire; I _saw_ you!"

Khione shook her head. "I cannot leave here. My duty is to lead my people, and even if I wanted to leave, La would not let me abandon them. My life belongs to him."

"Let me try to reason with—"

Khione held up her hand. "No. For now we have to warn the tribe of the invasion. You can tell your friends the truth about me but _no one else._"

"I promise." Aang said sadly, wishing he could help her.

"Relax, Aang." Khione grinned, the first time he saw her smile. "The time for secrets is nearing an end!"


	6. Beginning of the End

Katara was set to spar with a young boy named Sangok. She eyed her opponent with a look of determination. Sangok looked at her with a frightened expression on his face, shaking slightly. He summoned a globule of water, froze it into an iceball, and fired it at her. Katara, however, was quick to melt the iceball and, turning around swiftly, bent a wave of water at him, which she proceeded to freeze, thus suspending Sangok in an icy trap.

Master Pakku was Displeased. "Nice try, Pupil Sangok." Sangok was trying to break free. "A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." Pakku unfroze the ice; Sangok fell to the ground dazed. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" All of the students looked unwilling. "Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained." Katara smiled brightly. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything." He turned to Aang irritably. "Raw talent alone is not enough." Aang was lying on the ground with a lazy smile, floating Momo around on an airball above him. "Pupil Aang!"

Aang stopped bending at the sound of his name; Momo landed on his head. "Yes, Master Pakku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered waterbending." Master Pakku said sarcastically.

Aang jumped off the ground with airbending. "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out."

He twisted around, bending some snow around him to make a snowman of himself, which Momo knocked over. Pakku and Katara wore similar expressions of disdain. Pakku shook his head in disappointment, while Katara looked on in irritation.

Xxx

Later Aang related Khione's story to Sokka and Katara.

They were both shocked, but agreed to trust the young Queen and keep her secret.

"We have to help her find her sister." Katara determined. "Maybe she can divine where she is and we can go there!"

"I don't know if that's how Pyro—pier..." Sokka attempted.

"Pyromancy." Aang said. "Generally in divination it shows you what you are meant to see; what the Spirit World believes necessary to show you."

"Thank you Encyclopedia Avatar." Sokka chuckled.

Queen Khione approached and bowed to them shyly. "Thank you for keeping my secret." Snow and black soot started to fall from the sky. "Hey, look! What's happening?'

"Oh no ..." Sokka said nervously.

Civilians stopped to observe the sooty snow. Aang laughed as he gleefully rolled around in the snow in a circular pattern. Momo opened his mouth and caught a sooty snowflake only to bristle and spit out the contents. Aang stopped playing around and looked up at the snowfall with a concerned face. Civilians water standing near a fountain. The fountain's water turned black.

Sokka Picked up a handful of black snow. "Soot."

"What?" Khione said.

Sokka, Khione, Katara, and Aang were standing right outside the outskirts of the city, near the shores of the North Pole seas. Sokka was kneeling down, observing the snow.

"I've seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow." Sokka rose.

"But why?" Khione asked.

Sokka Looked out over the horizon. "It's the Fire Nation." Sokka looked at Khione, concerned. "They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff," He gestured to the enormity of the sooty snowfall. "I'd say there's a lot of them."

A huge mushroom cloud loomed over the horizon.

Xxx

Queen Khione stood on the Dias, speaking to her people.

"Northern Water Tribe, my people, the time has come! The Fire Nation are coming for the Avatar, and our Northern Wall will be breached! The time has come to fight!"


	7. Face in the Ocean

The lead Fire Nation ship was sailing toward the Water Tribe, under the command of Admiral Zhao and Iroh.

"This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh." Zhao said. He and Iroh were standing on the deck. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." Iroh said tersely.

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se. Zhao Walked forward.

"I hope not, for your sake." Iroh said sadly.

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao said. "Today the Ice Queen of the North and her Northern Wall...will fall!"

Xxx

The bow of the lead ship breaking through thick ice floes floating in the water. Zuko stood there, looking curiously into the water, which swirled together to form a face; Khione's face.

"Don't look at me like that." Zuko whispered. "I have to do this. I have to capture the Avatar...I must restore my honor."

Khione looked desperate, she was talking to the Water Tribe troops, rallying them for battle.

"Soon we will meet at last." Zuko hissed. "Maybe then I can figure out why I keep seeing your face; and I can finally banish you from my mind."

A shard of ice fell from the ship and the ripples scattered Khione's visage. She was gone.

Zuko didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved.

Xxx

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Iroh said to Zuko secretly.

Zuko removed his face covering to reveal his face covered in cuts. "I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko put the covering back in place


	8. Battle Cry

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe," Khione said. "but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka Rose from his seat. "Count me in!"

"Sokka..." Katara said.

"Be warned, many of you will not return." Khione said as Several Water Tribe men rose and walked forward. "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

Khione painted three red line marks with her fingers on one man's forehead. The man walked away, slightly sorrowful. Sokka stepped forward and Khione painted the same three marks. He began walking away sadly.

Aang was perched on a snow mound, holding his staff. Khione approached him.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." Khione said.

Katara joined them.

I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang was Determined. "I'm going to make a difference this time."

He rose and held his staff behind his back. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and all the warriors were gathered at the wall. Something distant could be seen soaring toward the city from the horizon. Aang squinted his eyes before realizing the object was a fireball. Sokka and Katara, looked on in terror. The fireball collided into the wall of the city, sending Team Avatar and several warriors flying back. The wall of the city was damaged and beginning to fall apart.

Another fireball was launched into the air. The fireball disintegrated a bridge within the city. A trebuchet operator launched another fireball into the air, which hit the wall.

"Yip-yip!" Aang said.

He and Appa took flight, heading toward the fleet. The warriors regathered themselves, helping each other up.

Aang Pulled his arm free from the snow. "Katara!"

Katara used waterbending to free herself from a snow mound she became buried underneath. Sokka smiled and hoisted his sister onto her feet. The two casted their eyes upward, catching sight of two fireballs that soar overhead. Appa grunted, Aang guiding him, a determined look on his face. Aang was flying toward a single Fire Navy ship. Two fireballs were launched. On the deck of the ship, trebuchet operators launched another fireball back to Appa and Aang. A fireball was soaring straight toward Aang, who used his glider to direct it into an icy cliff side near the city.

"I'll take it from here, boy." Aang said.

He jumped down from Appa and flew downward on his glider onto the first ship. Using airbending, he sweeped several trebuchet operators off their feet and leaped onto one trebuchet. An operator came forward and slammed a sledgehammer onto the machine, nearly striking Aang who managed to back-flip away. He stood on top of the contraption, two more operators approaching him from opposite directions, each holding a sledgehammer. The one on his right brought the sledgehammer down proceeded by the one on his left. He jumped into the air, avoiding both blows and completely collapses the trebuchet with his glider and the use of airbending. He landed onto the deck, triumphant.

He ran over to an unoccupied trebuchet, already loaded with a flaming boulder. He stuck a sledgehammer in another launcher's chain. When a soldier approached him, Aang blasted him away, activating the catapult which launched the fireball straight into the deck, leaving a large hole.

Aang Ran past two operators who quickly chased after him. He arrived at two trebuchets, one before him and one behind him, and tangled their chains together. He leapt onto the machine before him as the soldiers approached and slammed his foot onto the pedal that activated the catapult. The catapult lunged forward, causing the second trebuchet to collide into the first, destroying both.

Smiling happily, Aang proceeded to another machine. A burly man observed him evilly. Aang prepared to strike the machine with a sledgehammer only to turn around and catch sight of the man who attempted to land blows from afar with two sledgehammers, each attached to long chains. Aang jumped out of the way of several blows. The man swung the chains around. Aang leaned against a beam only for the two chains to wrap around the beam thus trapping him. He struggled to break free.

The soldier was suddenly knocked over by Appa's paw. The chains snapped and Aang broke free.

Aang Brightened. "Appa!"

Appa leaned over the deck of the ship and tossed the man overboard before turning to Aang, who ran over and embraced him.

"Thanks for the rescue, buddy!" Aang said.

His expression of relief became one of alarm when the ship began to rumble. An undamaged trebuchet collapsed when a gigantic spike of ice pierces straight through the hull and deck of the ship. Dozens of Water Tribe warriors rode on boats, who were using waterbending to suspend the ship. The entire ship was uprooted. Appa stood on the sloping deck, the ruins of machinery sliding downward past them. He and Aang took off. On the horizon an entire fleet came into view, the ships large in quantity.

"You've got to be kidding me ..." Aang said in shock

Xxx

It was sunset and fireballs were continually launched. The fleet was attacking the city. Several fireballs hit the city.

Pakku pointed to the sky. "Stop those fireballs!"

The waterbenders bent up a column of water and froze it, capturing the fireball.

Xxx

"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack." Iroh gestured to the rising moon. "The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." Zhao said.

The lead ship dropped its anchor, followed by the rest of the ships, who dropped their anchors and ceased the attack.

Xxx

In the city, smoke billowed from several spots. Khione was looking out over the horizon.

"They've stopped firing." Khione said.

Khione and Katara stood side by side, viewing the city. Appa appeared over the horizon, flying toward them.

"Aang!" Katara said.

Aang landed on the ground, exasperated. Katara and Khione approached him.

Aang was Clearly exhausted, placing his hands on his head. "I can't do it ... I can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara said.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." Aang said dimly.

"But, you have to. You're the Avatar." Khione said pleadingly.

"I'm just one kid." Aang said solemnly.

He buried his face in his arms. Katara knelt down beside him in an attempt to comfort him.

xxx

It was nightfall on the lead ship. Inside a room Zuko prepared a boat, winding up some rope. Iroh entered.

"If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said wisely.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry. I just nag you, because ... well," Iroh's voice broke slightly. "ever since I lost my son ..."

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." Zuko said.

"... I think of you as my own." Iroh said.

Zuko faced his uncle, a softer expression on his face. "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again." Iroh hugged him. "After I have the Avatar." He turned away and got on the boat.

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there." Iroh said.

"I will." Zuko lowered the boat, suspended by ropes, down the side of the ship into the water.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm!" Iroh said.

"I'll be fine!" Zuko snapped.

Xxx

Outside on the water Zuko rowed past, navigating his way through the path of ice spikes. There was a Water Tribe guard on patrol, pausing and looking out over the horizon just as Zuko's canoe disappeared behind an ice spike. The guard continued walking. Zuko continued to paddle toward the wall, before peering from behind an ice spike, his canoe pulled up onto the ice. Several Water Tribe guards were marching atop the wall. Zuko turned around and saw Khione's swan cub resting by a hole in the ice. The swan cub plunged head first into the icy water. Zuko looked back up to the wall and began approaching the hole.

Zuko Peered down into the hole. "Where are you going?" In the hole, his face was reflected in the water. "You're coming up for air somewhere."

He pulled down the mask covering his mouth and nose and inhaled deeply. Zuko plunged into the water, the waxing gibbous moon hanging in the sky.


	9. Sun and Moon

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender." Khione said. "The moon, named Tui, and the ocean, named La, worked together in a constant ebb and flow." Khione, Katara and Aang were standing on a balcony, looking up at the sky. "Our ancestors saw how Tui pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara said.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Khione said.

Aang Brightened. "The spirits!" He Raised his head, startling Momo. "Maybe I can find them and get their help! For the Water Tribe, and for you, Khione!"

"How can you do that?" Khione said.

Katara Approached her. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Aang can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Khione said. "A-And you could ask about...Reiko."

Aang put a hand on Khione's shoulder. "Of course I will."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara said.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Khione said.

She lead them to the a small round door in the palace.

Aang Walked up to the door. "So, is this the way to the Spirit World?"

Khione laughed. "No. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Khione opened the door.

Aang stepped inside. There was a small verdant oasis lying ahead, a waterfall flowing directly behind it. Aang gasped in amazement.

Aang Ran to the back of the oasis and rolled around on the ground. "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!"

Katara Approached the oasis. "It's so warm here! How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Khione said. "My hearth is just above this spot."

The two girls removed their coats. Two fish, one black and one white, swam about in the pond. Momo stuck his hand in the pond and tried to grab the two fish in the water. The two girls stood over him, looking rather irritated.

"You're right, Khione. I can feel ... something. It's so tranquil." Aang Positioned himself to meditate.

Xxx

Zuko emerged from the water through another hole in the ice. He lay on his back on the ice and caught his breath. He rolled over onto his side, began shivering and breathed fire to warm himself.

Zuko turned to the swan cub. "Be quiet!"

The swan cub quieted down. The swan cub watched as Zuko walked past, pushing aside his head. The swan cub resumed barking. He made his way through another opening where water was pouring out. His foot bored into the wall as he tried to steady himself and made his way through the channel of water. Inside the channel, he slowly crawled his way through.

xxx

Sokka is crouched on the floor, sharpening his boomerang when he was approached by Khione.

"I have a special task in mind for you, Sokka." Khione said.

"I want you to guard me exclusively." Khione said.

She led him to the oasis.

Xxx

Zuko continued to make his way through the channel of water. He exited from the channel and floated to the surface of the water. He emerged from the surface and inhaled deeply several times. He proceeded to duck his head under the water, surveying the area. Zuko swam toward the channel and upward. As he attempted to resurface, however, the surface of the water had frozen into a thick ice patch. Zuko tried to break through the ice. He suddenly exhaled, signaling his need for air. He heated his hands using firebending and melted a hole in the ice. There was a tunnel way in the city, the ice steaming and finally melting away. Zuko emergeed and caught his breath. He relaxed against the wall of the tunnel.

xxx

At the Spirit Oasis, Aang was meditating, Katara, Khione, and Sokka were watching him.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Khione said.

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World." Katara said. _Aang scrunched up his face in concentration. "_It takes all his concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?" Khione said.

"How about some quiet? Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying!" Aang said angrily.

In the pond, the two koi fish were shown circling each other. Aang stared at the fish, seemingly mesmerized. The fish circled each other. The two fish morphed into an image of the symbols for yin and yang. Aang's eyes and tattoos lit up.

"Is he okay?" Khione said, worried.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara said.

"Maybe we should get some help." Khione said.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara said.

Khione smiled. "This is my city. The Avatar is under my protection. Don't worry. I will protect him with you."

"If it isn't the face in the water..." Zuko stood before Khione.

"Impossible..." Khione gasped, hands covering her mouth.

"Stand back, Queen Khione. I can take him." Katara insisted.

Khione shook her head. "No, Katara. It is my duty as Queen to face him. Protect Aang. I will deal with Zuko."

"Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko said, determined.

"I don't want to fight you." Khione admitted, and took a strange stance. It was not the stance of a bender, but that of the Lotis Style of Martial Arts that Zuko's Uncle Iroh had tried to teach him. Zuko didn't have much patience for it. "ARE-TO!"

Spiritual chains sprung from Khione's hand and bound Zuko as he struggled to remember the counter-word.

"KA-SHA!" Zuko shouted, and the chains shattered. "How do you know the Lotis?!"

"I have had to learn a method other than bending to protect my people." Khione said fiercely.

For a second, runes blazed on her arms and legs. Zuko was astounded. His Uncle could do the same thing. But he had never thought he'd find _another_ Lotis Master, and that it would be _her_ of all people.

Zuko stood. "I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you. You won't be able to defeat me without bending."

"I am aware of that. But I was able to weaken you." Khione retorted.

She bent a wave of water and the water surrounded him in a circle. Her unique Lotis stances caused her bending to be circular, and the waves moved around him trapping him as he tried to Firebend out. The water solidified into ice and trapped him.

"I don't understand." Zuko admitted. "How are you a better water bender than the others?"

"I am the Ice Queen." Khione said. "I am the Northern Wall of the Water Tribe, and if you want to defeat my people, you have to knock me down first!"

"Is that so?" Zuko looked to the horizon as the sun began to rise.

Khione looked too, aghast as she realized that she would have to turn to her final option: Firebending.

The globule of ice began glowing bright orange with heat and the ground rumbled. The entire globule as heated up intensely before melting.

"You rise with the moon ... I rise with the sun." Zuko said.

Khione stood before him in what he realized too late was a Firebending pose. She attacked him with a blast of fire, which he casually brushed aside.

"You're a Firebender?" Zuko said, shocked. "Albeit a novice. You are no match for me."

For a while they traded blows using Firebending. But Khione was inexperienced, and Zuko's fire frightened her. She edged back and back, until his hands were inches from her face.

Suddenly Katara attempted a sneak attack, but Zuko whirled and sent a blast at her. She shielded, but the impact sent her into the door and knocked her out.

Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar.

Khione crawled to her feet and got back into fighting position.

"Don't make me hurt you." Zuko said. "I _don't_ want to hurt you."

"Would you ever stop defending your honor?" Khione asked him.

"No." Zuko replied, and reluctantly attacked, fire throwing her into the air and knocking her into the Spirit Oasis.

He waited for her to surface before he left.

"If there was any other way..." Zuko attempted.

"No matter where you go," Khione gasped out between breaths. "I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!"

Xxx

Katara's eyes suddenly snap[ed open as she regains consciousness, only to realize Aang is gone. She crawled around, desperately searching for him.

"Aang!" Katara cried.

Sokka entered on Appa.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka said. "Where's Khione and Aang?"

"Zuko defeated Khione." Katara said. "He took Aang, and sh-she must have gone after them!"

Momo looked sorrowfully at them from the edge of the pond.

"Where did they go ..." Sokka wondered.

Xxx

Zhao was on his ship.

"It's daybreak at last. Let's write history." Zhao said.

Fire Navy ships broke through the city wall, their bows crumbling the wall, allowing soldiers armed with spears to rush in.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today." Zhao said.

He smirked. "The Ice Queen, the Northern Wall of the Water Tribe, has fallen!"

A silver dragon shape streaked across the sky.

Xxx

Zuko walked through a blizzard with Aang in tow.

He looked up and saw the silver dragon in pursuit of him.

The snow continued to fall.


	10. Shelter

At the Northern Water Tribe the siege continued. Four fireballs streaked. The fireballs struck various locations. At the Spirit Oasis where Appa was presiding by the pond. The two koi fish, the Moon and Ocean Spirits, swam in their usual circular pattern.

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara said sorrowfully.

Sokka stood beside Katara, who was kneeling on the ground.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back." Sokka said. _Katara looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. "_Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

"Okay." Katara got up. Momo remained motionless on the ground. Katara mounted the bison. "It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back."

"Yip, yip." Sokka said.

Appa took off, heading upward to a location above the oasis, a vast frozen tundra where a blizzard was raging. The icy terrain of the tundra stretched out below them as the bison progressed. A path was visible in the snow where someone had clearly been trudging along.

Zuko was plodding through the snow, his face partially covered to protect him from the cold, Aang slung across his back. Aang was unconscious, his tattooed arrows glowing.

Khione landed in a flash of scale and began to advance behind them.

Xxx

Aang was sitting in a meditating position on a small wooden platform in an unknown location in the Spirit World. His surroundings were not that of the icy tundra, but a mystical swamp dotted with trees. A large white bird of some sort flew past. Aang stood and began wandering about. A figure in the distance was sitting beneath a simple wooden entranceway. The figure was uttering the sound "Ohm". Aang turned his head in the direction of the sound and began making his way toward the figure. The figure was a monkey-like creature; Aang approached him.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you. I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean Spirits." Aang said.

"Go. Away." The Baboon Spirit opened one eye. "You're still here?"

"Yes, I need -" Aang said.

The baboon spirit shut his eyes tightly. He spoke louder, trying to distract himself. "Ohm!" A firefly flew past; pointed at the insect. "Perhaps that thing will help you. Chase it." Aang ran after it. The mystical monkey kept his eyes shut for a second more before opening one to confirm Aang's departure. He shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Aang chased the insect throughout the swamp and up a tree. He leapt up and managed to grasp hold of it and was delighted in doing so. He landed on a tree branch which instantly shriveled up and disappeared entirely, causing him to fall. Aang was alarmed and fell into the water. Aang was shown lying on his back in the water, the firefly having escaped his grip. It flew away as he tried to reach it again.

"Come back!" Aang said.

He stood up. He was looking down at the water, when Roku suddenly appeared before Aang in a reflection in the water.

"Hello, Aang." Roku said.

Aang Looked at him; surprised. "Roku!"

xxx

Zuko continued his trek through the icy tundra. He stepped on ice that began cracking beneath his feet; his eyes widened in surprise at thisThe ice begins to splinter and cave in. He was on high alert as he began running. He raced through the snow. The ice caving in threw him off-balance. He was about to fall in along with Aang when two strong hands caught him.

Khione held the two of them and helped Zuko up. He pointed to a cave off in the distance.

"Shelter." Zuko explained.

Zuko dragged Aang into the cave and tied him up. Khione sat down and lit a campfire with Firebending.


	11. Inner Fire

Back in the Spirit World, Aang was speaking with Roku.

"Roku, the Water Tribe's under attack. I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits." Aang said.

Roku Popped out of the reflection in front of Aang. "The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?" Aang said.

"The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer." Roku said. Aang looked horrified. "When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face." Aang looked even more horrified but calmly nodded, understanding the situation.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in the real world, Katara and Sokka arrived to where the ice broke earlier.

In the cave, Zuko was keeping warm with Breath of Fire while Aang, now tied up, remained in the Spirit World.

"I finally have the Avatar, but I can't get him home because of this blizzard." Zuko _stood up and looked outside the cave. "_There's always something. Not that you would understand, Khione. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

Zuko looked over at Khione and met her eyes. "I wonder why I can never shake your face from my thoughts..."

"Your face has always been on my mind as well." Khione said softly. "Despite my duty to my people and desire to find my sister."

Khione and Zuko sat beside each other.

"I think we our kindred spirits." Khione said. "That our fire inside burns the same. Every Firebender has an inner fire. It is only when we die that it goes out."

Xxx

Meanwhile, back at the invasion, the Fire Nation had breached part of the wall. On the lead ship, Zhao and Iroh were speaking.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." Iroh said.

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the WaterBenders as a factor." Zhao said.

Iroh was Shocked. "Remove the waterbenders? How?"

"As I was saying, years ago I stumble upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the Ocean Spirit's mortal form." Zhao said.

"What?" Iroh asked.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library. Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so." Zhao said.

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" Iroh said angrily.

"Yes, yes ... I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences." Zhao said.


	12. Gilded Cage

Back in the Spirit World, Aang walked up a giant tree, seeing the entrance to the cave Koh can be found in. Aang stared and slightly stepped toward the cave hearing creepy noises. He glanced to his left noticing that the noise wasn't coming from the cave. Aang sighed in relief.

"You're just a curly tailed blue nose." Aang said.

The monkey turns its head toward Aang, exposing that he had no face.

Aang was Startled. "Aaahhh!" Aang took a deep breath and spoke with his and Avatar Roku's voices combined. "Show no fear. Show no emotion at all."

Aang stepped into the cave with a straight face. "Hello? I-I'm looking for a spirit named 'Koh'."

As Aang said the spirit's name, some "roots" on the ceiling began to move. Aang looked around, sensing movement, but saw nothing. A moment later, a white face appeared with gray patches around its eyes and luscious, blood-red lips. It smiled. Aang's face remained emotionless. Suddenly, a huge centipede-like body arced around Aang and appeared in front of his face. The white, clown-like face of Koh was inches away from Aang. Around the spirit's face were eight additional legs.

Koh spoke Creepily, circling Aang. "Welcome!"

Aang kept his face straight. The spirit hung from the ceiling in front of Aang, who bowed with his hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.

Aang spoke Emotionlessly. "Thank you."

Koh wheeled around Aang to look at him from behind. His voice was low and melodic, almost purring. "My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time."

"You know me?" Aang said.

Koh looked away from Aang. "How could I forget" He switched with a "winking" effect, as if some sort of membrane closed briefly over the old face to reveal a new one, to a mad face of a middle-aged, mustached man with thick eyebrows, long mustache, and beard; angrily. "you? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine hundred years ago."

Aang was Confused, yet seriously. "I didn't know that. Why did he, or I, try to kill you?"

Koh Switched to Ummi's scared, sad face. "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Koh's face turned malicious and switched to a baboon's while laughing. Aang kept a straight face while not taking his eyes off Koh as he circled around him. "Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now." Koh Spoke into Aang's ear from behind. "You've come to me ... with a new face."

Xxx

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath to the words into his ear, crossing the scene to the real world, Zuko seeing his breath.

"Guess we'll be here awhile." Zuko said.

"Yes..." Khione leaned back against the cave wall. "You know, Zuko...when I first saw you during the Agni Kai with your father, I felt connected to you due to my cruel grandmother."

"You...did?" Zuko's eyes met hers in interest. "What did she do to you?"

"My Grams isolated me and kept me in the palace." Khione said. "Like a caged dragon." She laughed.

Zuko chuckled too, remembering how she had appeared to him as a dragon.

"She was about to engage me to the worst, cruelest person she could find, when I..." Khione hesitated.

"What?" Zuko's hand touched hers in comfort.

"I wished, ever so fervently, for her death." Khione said. "That woman died the next day."

Zuko was shocked.

"I have long wondered if I was responsible for her death." Khione admitted, then leaned against Zuko. "After that I built the Spirit Hearth above the Spirit Oasis; and I began to connect to you. Seeing you was the only thing that made me feel true happiness, as in becoming Queen...I only traded one gilded cage for another."

Zuko wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

Xxx

Outside the cave, Appa was in the blizzard.

Don't worry, Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Sokka said.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't." Katara said.

"They're not going to die in this blizzard. If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them." Sokka said comfortingly.


	13. Kiss

Zuko locked eyes with Khione.

"It's ridiculous for you to think that you're a murderer." Zuko said. "There's no way someone like you could have killed your Grandmother. You're not that kind of woman."

"Zuko..."

Khione leaned forward, and the two kissed.

Xxx

Back in the Spirit World, Aang was talking with the face stealer, Koh circling loosely around him.

Koh Continued to circle around Aang. "It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection." His face was now that of an owl. "So ... how may I help you?"

"I need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang said.

"Their spirit names are Tui and La, push and pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time." Koh said.

"Please. Help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang said Koh changed his face to that of an old man.

"Oh, you think you need their help." Koh looked to the side. "Actually it's quite the other way round." In an instant, Koh turned and bolted to Aang, stopping just short of the young Avatar; with an angry blue ogre-like face with red eyes and upright fangs. "Someone's going to kill them!" Aang closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look at Koh.

"What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?" Aang said.

Koh Flipped back to his white face. "You've already met them, actually. "Koh moved to look away, turning his back on Aang. "Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang."

Aang's eyes opened wide as he experienced a flashback of the white and black fish circling each other in the pond and the vision he had of them as they turned into the yin and yang symbol just before he entered the Spirit World.

"The koi fish!" Aang said excitedly. Hearing the emotion in Aang's voice, Koh quickly reeled around to stare at the now expressionless face of Aang. "I must be going now."

Koh Flipped to the face of a bald, young man. "We'll meet again."

Koh receded into the shadows as Aang walked out of his cave. Aang ran in front of the tree that was Koh's lair. He stopped and talked to the ground.

"The spirits are in trouble, I need to get back to the physical world." Aang said.

Roku's image was on the ground. "A friend is here, to guide you back."

Aang turned around; excitedly. "Hei Bai!"

The spirit groaned as Aang jumps onto him and sets off.

xxx

In the physical world, Two fireballs hit the city. Two Water Tribe members fled as a tank destroyed a totem pole behind them. Two Water Tribe members tried to stop a tank. The ocean had many fire navy ships and the moon loomed behind. On a bridge two fire navy soldiers moved as a waterbender dropped down to move the bridge back from where the fire navy soldiers came from, taking the soldiers with it. A waterbender faced a tank, submerging the tank in the snow and ice around it. Waterbenders attacking fire navy soldiers with shards of ice, who used shields to protect themselves. Pakku froze and took down eight oncoming soldiers. Pakku dodged a fire blast, having become surrounded with tanks and soldiers. Unleashing a wave of water he sliced tanks wheels off and freezes soldiers behind him in ice. Pakku lifted himself into the air with water while being fired upon by firebenders. Avoiding the blasts, he knocked the firebenders away using his water cyclone as a wave. Waterbenders sent a tank flying.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao smirked.

Xxx

In the Spirit World, Aang arrived at his starting location and jumps off Hei Bai.

"This is where I came in, but how do I get back?" Aang said.

Hei Bai stood on his hind legs and sends a beam of energy at Aang, who disappeared to the physical world.

The baboon spirit sat on a rock, Opening his eyes. "Good riddance."

Hei Bai, having assumed his monstrous form, shot an intense beam from his mouth at the baboon spirit sending it flying, before reverting to his original form.

xxx

Back in the physical world, there was the arch way and water in the Spiritual Oasis.

"Momo!" Aang Walked toward Momo. "Momo. Oh no, where's my body?"

Aang was surrounded by energy and flew into the air. Aang continued to fly toward the cave.

Noticing Aang Katara turned around. Appa was flying in the sky as Aang shot past overhead to the cave.

"Look, that's gotta be Aang! Yip-yip!" Katara said.

xxx

At the moment, Khione and Zuko were kissing, when a bright light filled the cave, interrupting them and descending on the Avatar.

Aang woke up, attempted to get out of his restraints and noticed Zuko and Khione.

"Welcome back." Zuko said.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "It's good to be back."

"Aang!" Khione said. "Are you alright?"

Aang airbended Zuko into a wall and propelling himself and Khione backward out of the cave. Aang wriggled like a worm in an attempt to get away, only to be caught by Zuko.

Zuko pulled Aang up by his collar as seen from behind Aang. "That won't be enough to escape. And you won't take the Queen from me."

Aang saw Appa. "Appa!"

Appa landed. Katara slid off.

"Here to fight?" Zuko asked, throwing the tied-up Aang, who was holding Khione, aside as they yelped.

"You jerk!" Katara said. "It wasn't enough to kidnap Aang, but when Khione came to save him you kidnapped her too. I'm going to finish you!"

Katara used waterbending to launch Zuko into the air before plummeting him down to the ground, knocking him out. Sokka ran toward Aang to untie him with Zuko lying unconscious.

"Hey, this is some quality rope!" Sokka said.

"We need to get to the oasis; the spirits are in trouble!" Aang shouted in alarm.

Khione stopped them. "We can't just leave Zuko here."

"Khione," Katara said. "He kidnapped you."

"No, he didn't." Khione said. "I was chasing him and almost died. Zuko saved me. I'm not going to repay him by leaving him here to die."

Katara looked over at Aang.

"She's right." Aang said. "Even though he could have killed me, he protected my body from the storm."

Aang airbended himself off Appa and retrieved Zuko, bringing him to Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka said sarcastically.

Appa took off.


	14. Death of the Ocean

Tui and La were in the oasis lake. Zhao grabbed La from the water, placing it in a sack. The ocean went perfectly still and turned red. Pakku lost his waterbending and fell to the ground. A waterbender attempted to waterbend but lost his bending. Three more waterbenders were bending water, but they too lost their bending. Fire Navy soldiers Firebended them into submission.

xxx

Appa was flying over the still red sea.

Khione gripped her head in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked.

"I feel faint." Khione said.

Aang was Holding his head with one hand. "I feel it, too. The Ocean Spirit is in trouble."

Xxx

_Zhao was at the oasis. "_I am ... a legend, now!" _Zhao's hand was grasping the bag with La in it._ "The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who destroyed the ocean. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Ocean Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Momo jumped on top of Zhao's head. "Ugh ... Get it off! Get it off!"

Momo flew away and landed on Aang's arm and ran to his shoulder, with Khione, Katara and Sokka behind him. Zhao and his soldiers, readied themselves for battle. Aang, Khione, Sokka and Katara readied themselves.

"Don't bother." Zhao lifted the sack up threatening to kill La.

Aang and the others surrendered. "Zhao, don't!"

"It's my destiny, to destroy the Ocean and the Water Tribe." Zhao said.

"Destroying the Ocean won't hurt just the Water Tribe." Aang pleaded. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the Ocean, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.

"He is right Zhao." Iroh confirmed.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao said calmly.

Iroh took off his hood. "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the Ocean, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!"

Zhao released the koi fish into the oasis. Zhao as he hesitated before striking the koi fish with a fire slice out of anger. Iroh recoiled from the flames. Aang looked on and down at the sea. The sea bubbled up as if in pain, and then lost all color, froth and movement. Zhao looked at the sea, satisfied, until Iroh began firebending at him. Zhao dodged and countered his firebending while retreating toward his firebending soldiers. They were swiftly defeated as Zhao escaped. Tui circled the now dead La. Aang and the others looked on in disbelief and moved toward the water.

Khione was looking on, but positioned her body carefully in order to keep Zuko hidden so he could make his escape. Even in crisis, Zuko was all she thought of.

Iroh picked up the dead koi fish.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Khione said.

Aang entered the Avatar State. "No, it's not over."


	15. From Death to Life

Aang entered the water of the Spirit Oasis. The others looked on. Aang stood in a meditative stance as Tui circled him. Aang and Tui joined as the latter's eyes lit up. Aang descended into the water. White lightning-like energy expanded from the oasis island and the moon into the water. The oasis began to light up in the same silver color. Katara and the others were watching. The energy moved to the edge of the oasis, rising up to form a giant amphibious-like creature, facing out toward the sea, with Aang in the center, controlling it. The Fire Nation soldiers in the city looked on at this creature's sudden appearance. Aang moved past a river, Fire Nation soldiers on one side, Pakku and his group on the other. The Water Tribe all bowed down as the Fire Nation soldiers prepared to attack. Aang, controlling the massive creature, began to head to the ocean, laying waste to any Fire Nation soldiers on the way.

Xxx

Back at the oasis, Iroh placed the dead koi fish in the water.

"It's too late, it's dead." Katara said.

Iroh noticed Khione. "You have been touched by the Ocean Spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Khione said.

"No! You don't have to do that." Zuko came out of hiding to stop her.

Katara and Sokka looked surprised, but tolerated Zuko for the time being.

"It's my duty, Zuko." Khione said firmly.

"I won't let you!" Zuko lunged for her, but Iroh caught him and held him back. "I...wanted to free you!"

Khione locked eyes with him one last time and said. "Free yourself, Zuko."

Khione then placed her hands on the dead fish. She began to glow, and the scales fell from her arms, and a current of glowing blue silver water pulled from her body. As it left her, her eyes turned crimson, her hair turned black, she closed her eyes, exhaled one last time, and collapsed into Zuko's arms, dead.

The fish, suddenly filled with life, glowed as Iroh placed it gently in the oasis. As the fish began to swim, the oasis glowed as well, and the ocean surged, restoring the waterbenders' abilities.

Aang and La, in the meantime, were laying waste to the Fire Nation's soldiers and navy, and made their way to the ocean, destroying ships as they go. As the ocean surged, the Moon Spirit acknowledged the ocean's restoration and, ending its violent vendetta, placed Aang atop the outer wall as it moved back through the Water Tribe city.

Zhao was trying to escape, and saw that the ocean had returned.

Zhao shouted, "It can't be!"

Without warning, the Moon Spirit, taking the form of a giant hand, seized Zhao and began to pick him up. He was pulled beneath the water, where he disappeared from view.

xxx

Aang returned to the Oasis where Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh are gathered around the deceased Queen.

"No!" Zuko shouted. "I won't let it end this way!"

He pulled free from his uncle and to Khione's side.

"Khione," Zuko said softly. "W-We have the same inner fire; you and me. I'm going to ignite your light!"

Zuko breathed in deep, using his breath of fire, then leaned in and used that same breath of fire to breath into Khione's lungs, locking lips with hers.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko watched in shock.

Iroh just smiled to himself. "I taught him that."

The three looked at Iroh incredulously.

After a long, deep kiss, Khione's eyes opened. They were now crimson, and her long hair was ebony black.

"Queen Khione..." Zuko said formally, rather embarrassed.

"No," Khione said. "It's just Kurai now."


	16. Final Farewell

The battle was over.

Kurai entered her palace, but the hearth fire was extinguished, and Pakku sat on the throne.

"Master Pakku." Kurai bowed. "My throne?"

"I am sorry, Kurai." Pakku said, his voice soft and broken. "Despite everything you have done for us; the Northern Water Tribe will never be ruled by a Firebender."

"That isn't fair!" Katara shouted.

"She was willing to die for this Tribe!" Sokka cried.

"Respectfully, Master Pakku." Aang bowed. "The only reason Kurai is now a Firebender is because she sacrificed her Waterbending to save this Tribe. She is the greatest Queen the Northern Water Tribe has ever known. She should be a legend."

"And that is how she shall be remembered." Pakku said softly. "As a hero. I promise."

The three moved to protest, but Kurai stopped them.

"It's better this way." Kurai said. "Now I am free. I can find my sister, and, if you'll have me, try to help you learn Firebending, Aang. Though I'm hardly a master, and I'd be an awful instructor. You'd be better off learning from someone like Zuko honestly."

"Ugh!" Katara said.

"Yech!" Sokka said.

"If it's all the same, I'd like to learn from you...Master Kurai." Aang smiled and bowed.

xxx

Kurai met Zuko at the edge of the city as he was leaving with his uncle.

"Come with me." Zuko said. "You're free now. I'll help you find your sister."

There was a silence as they locked gazes.

"You aren't coming, are you?" Zuko said, an edge to his voice. "You're going with the Avatar. He's always in my way. Even now..."

Zuko reached out and stroked her cheek.

"We will never be apart, Zuko." Kurai said finally. "It's your fire that burns inside of me now."

The two shared a kiss.

Kurai chuckled. "You know, you make an awful villain. You should really switch sides."

Zuko was surprised.

Kurai winked at him, and then left.

Xxx

In the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai was addressing his second child, Princess Azula.

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." Ozai said.

Azula looked up at him, a smile on her face.

xxx

Kurai joined Aang, Katara, and Sokka on Appa.

They flew off into the sky.

"I wonder if Zuko will still come after us," Sokka grinned. "Knowing he has to fight his _girlfriend_!"

Kurai lit her hand on fire and held it threateningly in front of Sokka. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Sokka said fearfully.

Kurai extinguished her flame.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Sokka said.

"I'll say!" Katara said.

"But it'll be fun!" Aang said. "I can't wait to learn the Lotis as well as Firebending!"

"But Aang, you have to master Earthbending next." Katara said. "We have to find you a teacher.

xxx

In the Earth Kingdom, a formally dressed young red haired girl finished having tea with her parents.

"C'mere Kit!" The girl said softly.

Her pet, a kitsune, or spirit fox, scampered up and jumped into her lap.

There was a loud shout; and outside the entire staff who were preparing for a formal dinner were trapped in quicksand.

The red haired girl, Reiko Beifong, smirked and chuckles to herself, petting her fox.

She then said in a soft whisper, "Never corner a fox, we have a tendency to show our teeth."


	17. Not the One

The Avatar Team was in Gaoling. Town citizens moved through the streets. The team stood inside a shop. They were gathered around a green bag. Sokka was looking at the bag while pondering. Katara and Momo on her shoulder looked at him. Kurai was reading a firebending scroll she'd bought. Aang sat down, looking the other way and wearing his conical hat.

"It's pricey ... but I really do like it." Sokka said pensively.

"Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara said.

Kurai moved around, doing Firebending stances, though careful not to Firebend in public.

"I do, don't I?" Sokka said. Katara looked at him with a bored expression. "But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't."

In the background, a town citizen tried to talk to a passer-by, showing him a flyer.

"All right, then don't." Katara said.

Kurai moved back and one flame shot out. In it, she saw Zuko's face. She jerked back, and fell over knocking the man with flyers over and spewing flyers everywhere.

"S-Sorry!" Kurai said, hastily gathering up the flyers and helping the man up. "Earthbending Academy? Hey Aang! There's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free."

Xxx

"Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for." Katara encouraged.

Sokka joined them, holding the green bag.

Aang looked perplexed, wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit and a green hat. He put his finger into his ear, wiggles it and sniffed his finger. Turning to his right, he saw that all the younger children with whom he was standing in line with sported a serious expression and he promptly straightened his back. Their teacher, Master Yu, moved toward his two opposing rows of pupils. The row opposite of Aang had rocks placed in front of them.

"Take your stances!" Yu said. His students took their fighting stances, except for Aang. "Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponent's head!"

Yu demonstrated the movement he meant. The pupils lifted their rocks. Aang had a startled expression. The student that stood across from Aang fired his rock at him. Aang got hit by the rock in the gut and smashed into a vase in the shape of a tea pot by the impact of the blow.

Yu approached Aang. "So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt!"

Aang stared at him, covered in sand and shards. Only his eyes, nose and right hand were visible. The sand shifted and covered his face completely. Moments later, Aang walked out of the academy with the other students and returned to Kurai, Katara and Sokka.

"Ehhh, he's not the one." Aang Beat his right ear, causing sand to fall out of his left ear.

Kurai looked up. "Don't give up. I have an idea."


	18. Vixen

She fixed her hair, and then headed over to some exiting Earthbending Academy boys.

A male student Left the Earthbending Academy, accompanied by another student. "I think The Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI."

"He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to get a shot at the champ." Another male student said.

"Hello boys." Kurai grinned, batting her eyelashes. The earthbenders' jaws dropped. "I'm SO interested in Earth Rumble VI. Could you pretty please tell me where it is?"

After a little while, Kurai came running back to her friends.

"You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble VI!" Kurai said.

Aang was surprised. "How'd you get them to tell you?"

"Oh ... a girl has her ways." Kurai smiled.

Xxx

At Nightfall, the group was at entrance to location of Earth Rumble VI: a lighted tunnel in a rock face. They entered the tunnel. There was a hall where the competition would be held. A large rectangular arena was located in the middle. The arena had stairs running down to a lower, oval shaped area. Seats for the spectators started at the same level as the arena. Team Avatar walked into an empty row of seats.

"Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang wondered.

They sat down but quickly jumped back up as a huge rock smashed into the seats next to them.

"I guess that's why." Sokka said.

Kurai chuckled.

In the center of the ring, the event's host raised an earthen platform. He brought it back to the level of the rest of the arena.

Xin Fu Raised his left arm. "Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Katara Sighed and looked the other way. "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?"

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said happily.

"Yeah!" Kurai said. "Isn't it awesome!"

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Xin Fu Leapt up to a podium above the ring. A bell rang. "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!" While Xin Fu spoke, The Boulder raised his arms and turned around to the cheering of the audience. The Hippo roared.

The Boulder Pointed at The Hippo. "Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad!" The Boulder Grinned insanely. "The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!"

"Hippo ... mad!" Hippo said.

Kurai and Sokka started to cheer.

The Hippo raised his arms in anger and stomped one foot. Momo lowered himself more inside Sokka's bag out of fear. The Boulder fired three rocks. They crashed into The Hippo, but he did not move. He caught one piece of rock with his mouth, chewed on it and spit it out. The Hippo jumped up and down, causing the surface of the arena to tilt. The Boulder hereby lost his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu said.

The Boulder reached the edge, but saved himself by bending out part of the ring into a small platform. He grabbed it and threw it at his opponent, hitting him on the back. As The Hippo turned around to look at him, The Boulder bent up The Hippo's part of the ring, and threw him out on it. The Hippo crashed in the lower area of around the arena. The fight ended thus in his favor.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu said.

Katara Looked at The Boulder. "How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves."

Aang Shrugged. "I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Sokka, Kurai?"

Sokka cheered loudly.

Kurai tilted her head. "Your right Aang. We can do better."

"Next match ... The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu said.

Fire Nation Man was waving a Fire Nation Flag. The crowd booed at the Fire Nation Man who mades his way over to the arena, still waving his flag, on a makeshift earthen bridge, which crumbled away behind him. Sokka loudly booed the fighter as well, while giving him a thumbs down.

Kurai had gone quiet and pale like she always did when the Fire Nation or Zuko were brought up.

"Please, to rise for Fire Nation national anthem!" Fire Nation Man Put his left hand over his heart and began to sing. "Fire Lord, my flame burns" He Dropped to his right knee and stretched out his left arm. "for thee!"

The crowd booed at him again while bombarding him with pieces of rock, much to his surprise. Sokka had a stone cocked back in his hand, ready to throw.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka threw his rock. Fire Nation Man was hit against the head by a rock. He started to become angry, though the emotion quickly changed to wonder and he was sunk chest-deep into the ground; he dropped his flag in the process. The Boulder was the culprit, and he subsequently raised himself high into the air on an earth pillar. Fire Nation Man was petrified.

"No, no, please!" Fire Nation Man pleaded.

The Boulder grinned broadly. He leapt in the air, his face serious. The Boulder was plummeting straight down, his feet held back behind his back as to direct his knees to the ground. He slammed the surface of the ring, by which he created a pillar under Fire Nation Man that catapulted him out of the ground. The Fire Nation Man sailed screaming through the air. The Fire Nation Man smacked upside down and face first against the large boulder that was embedded into the stand next to team Avatar. Sokka got up and waved both hands in the air in celebration of the Fire Nation Man's defeat, while shouting in the fighter's direction.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Sokka Pointed at Fire Nation Man. "The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka continued to cheer and make taunting faces. "Yeah! Woohoo!"

Kurai grinned and joined in, forgetting her Fire Nation funk for the moment.

On the arena a man riding a badgermole was going over the surface to make it smooth again, letting the animal bend all the rubble away. On the ceiling and a female assistant held up a sign to announce the next round as a bell was struck. The Boulder defeated several more fighters: The Gopher got slammed between two rocks, The Gecko jumped up, but got hit in the stomach by a broad earthen pillar, Headhunter got hit with an earthen coin. Between his victories, The Boulder entertained the cheering crowd by wobbling his chest. As The Boulder relished from his fans' praise, Sokka and Kurai cheered.

Xin Fu was standing on his platform. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion ... the Vixen!"

A small girl stood there, the belt dwarfing her petite but toned body. Her red hair was tied up in a curly pony tail, and she had bright emerald eyes. Her face was painted like a fox's, hence the name: Vixen. She was wearing a green half kimono and dark green gi pants. She had a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.

Sokka laughed. "No way she can beat the Boulder!"

Katara scowled. "Why? Cuz she's a girl?"

Aang shushed them, focused on Vixen.

Kurai, on the other hand, had big wide eyes and was staring at Vixen in wonder and amazement. "Sister...?!"


	19. Whirlwind

Sokka's movement caused Aang to flinch back and Momo to coo and hide in the bag Sokka bought earlier on the market. The Vixen instantly moved back. The Boulder confidently put his foot down, cracking the floor in the process and throwing up some dust.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young girl." Boulder admitted hesitantly.

Vixen pointed at The Boulder Mockingly. "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!"

After a pause where Boulder looked stunned. "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings," Boulder Narrowed his eyes. "and now he's ready to bury you screen" Boulder Expanded instantly and made a dramatic, crushing gesture. "in a rock-alanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" Vixen Threw her head back and laughed.

Aang was watching, wide-eyed, remembering Vixen's voice from the swamp.

Kurai was watching equally wide-eyed. There was no mistaking her sister's face.

"It's on!" Boulder said.

The Boulder faced Vixen. Despite his bravado, he was sweating profusely. The Boulder yelled and took a step forward. As his heel hit the ground, Shock waves moved out from his heel where it had struck the floor of the arena. The shock wave emanated away from Boulder's heel in concentric circles. Vixen stood perfectly still. The shock waves reached her and travelled up her body.

Vixen moved forward, opening her arms as soon as she registered the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. She moved forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder moved forward at a slow rate. He was bellowing a slurred battle cry. The Boulder's foot struck the ground again, and another shock wave moved out from him. Vixen begun to swing her right foot in an arc toward the ground in font of her. As she struck the ground, Her strike created a shock wave in the arena floor that churned up the ground in the direction of the Boulder in a straight line.

Aang stared incredulously, his face turning to follow Vixen's shock wave. The Boulder's foot met the shock wave just as he put it back on the ground. The shock wave made him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split.

Momo squeaked and Sokka's look of adulation and excitement turned to a look of pain. Boulder had a look of excruciating pain on his face.

"Ooooooh!" Boulder said painfully

Vixen made a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupted from the ground near The Boulder and ejected him from the ring. He slammed into the wall beneath the stands and slid down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

Vixen's face softened into a crafty and satisfied smile as Xin Fu spoke.

"Your winner, and still the champion," Xin Fu announced. Vixen raised her right fist in victory. "Vixen!"

"How did she do that?" Katara said.

"Synthesis." Kurai whispered.

"What?" Sokka said.

"She waited ... and listened." Aang said

Xin Fu jumped down and landed next to Vixen on the arena floor. He held a green bag in his left hand.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat" Xin Fu motioned toward the champion. "Vixen! He motioned toward Vixen once again. Silence. "What? No one dares to face her?"

"I will!" Aang said.

Xin Fu looked disappointed for a moment before Aang entered the ring. The crowd murmured its approval. Aang closed the distance between himself and Vixen. Xin Fu jumped off.

"Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!" Sokka yelled.

Kurai was shaking her head. "Aang has no idea what he's getting into."

"Do people really want to see _two_ little girls fighting out here?" Vixen said.

"Oooh." Audience said.

Aang put his hands up in a conciliatory gesture. "I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you."

"Boo! No" Sokka said as Katara turned to her brother with a look of disapproval. "Talking!"

Katara slapped Sokka. "Don't boo at him!"

"Shh!" Kurai said.

Aang took a step. Vixen smiled as soon as his foot hit the ground. She stomped the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travelled across the ground and caused a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Aang, who was launched into the air. He landed softly on the ground behind her. She turned around with an upset expression on her face.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet! What's your fighting name: the Whirlwind?" Aang said.

Aang grinned sheepishly before Vixen launched another pillar, which lifted him up.

"Please, Wait!" Aang said.

She launched a rock at him. He stopped it with airbending and the blast knocked Vixen out of the ring. Xin Fu, The Boulder and Team Avatar were collectively shocked. Aang looked around in surprise as the crowd cheered. Vixen walked away from the base of the arena. In the background was a set of stairs. Aang was at the top of the stairs and he called after the former champion.

Aang went after her. "Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." Vixen said angrily.

Vixen earthbended a doorway and exited through it. She turned and closed the door with a motion of her hands.

"Wait!" Aang said.

Aang reached the wall too late. He turned and looked sad. Xin Fu was holding the belt and the bag of gold, the crowd cheering behind them. Katara, Kurai and Sokka entered. Kurai looked anxious and excited, looking after Vixen. Sokka hugged Xin Fu and took the money and the belt. He put his arm around Aang's shoulder, but the Avatar was still morose.

Sokka Got the belt and gold. "Way to go, champ!"

Aang looked down sorrowfully.


	20. Flying Fox

The next morning, Team Avatar walked within the town.

"I've got to admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt, perfectly." Sokka grinned.

"That is a big relief." Katara said sarcastically.

Kurai laughed. "Don't listen to her Sokka. I think you look pretty."

"If we want to find the Vixen, the Earthbending Academy is a great place to start." Aang said.

The same two male students from yesterday were practicing.

"It's her!" Upon seeing Kurai, the two shoved each other and fixed their hair.

Katara Glared at them, causing them to back off. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Nicely done." Sokka said smugly.

"Hey! You're that kid who beat the Vixen!" Student said.

"We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?" Aang said.

"The Vixen's a mystery." Student Raised his fist dramatically. "She shows up to fight, then disappears."

Kurai stopped the other two. "Let me handle this." She leaned in close. "I'd be SO grateful if you told me who Vixen was."

Student shook his head. "I swear it's true. No one knows where she goes, or who she really is."

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl, in a white dress, with a pet flying fox. Know anybody like that?" Aang asked.

"Well, a flying fox is the symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town. Probably the whole world." Student said.

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter." Student said.

"A flying fox is good enough for me. Let's check it out." Aang said.

"Yeah, you better leave." Student said quietly.

"Hey, I got my eye on you." Katara said.

"Me too!" Kurai said with a wink.

"Water Tribe." Sokka stated coolly.

xxx

Back at the Earth Rumble VI venue, the owners were getting suspicious about Aang's victory.

"I'm telling you, The Boulder was standing right there. I saw the kid strike, but there was no earthbending. Nothing made contact. The Vixen just fell out of the ring. She must've took a dive and split the money with the kid." Boulder said.

Xin Fu Slammed the wall, causing rocks to land on his feet; then cried out in anger and pain. "Nobody cheats Xin Fu."

Xxx

There was a walled country estate with a lovely garden and many ponds. It was daylight. On the gate was a crest with a flying fox emblazoned upon it. The four kids were spying on the gate.

"That's the flying fox from my vision. Come on!" Aang said.

They entered the courtyard. Suddenly, part of the ground lifted up, launching them into the air. They yelled as they fell and landed unceremoniously; Aang, Kurai and Katara landed in some rose bushes, but Sokka slammed painfully onto the solid ground. Aang looked up; Vixen was sitting there in her fancy gown.

"What are you doing here, Whirlwind?!" Vixen asked.

"How did you know I'm an Airbender?" Aang countered.

"Don't answer to Whirlwind, it's not manly!" Sokka complained.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara pointed out.

"How did you find me?" Vixen wanted to know.

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp," Aang listed off as Vixen raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "and -"

Katara Cut off Aang. "What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Not my problem. Now," Vixen Began walking away. "get out of here, or I'll call the guards."

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending." Sokka attempted.

"Please..." Kurai made eye contact. "Sister."

Vixen's eyes widened. "GUARDS! Guards help!"

The gang scattered as two guards arrived.

Xxx

"Reiko, what happened?" Guard asked.

"I ... thought I heard someone. I got scared." Reiko said.

"You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Reiko." Guard said.

They escorted her and Aang peered at them from over a rooftop. He smiled and climbed down.


	21. Secrets

A teapot was picked up by Lao. Lao and Poppy sat on a sofa drinking tea.

Lao took a sip of tea. "I'm pleased to hear that Reiko's private lessons are going well. But I want to be sure she's not trying anything too dangerous."

"Absolutely not. I am keeping her at a beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only." Yu said.

"Very good." Lao said

A servant came in.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have a visitor." Servant said.

"Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced?" Lao said.

"Uh ... the Avatar, sir." Servant said.

Reiko's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Lao and Poppy lookEd at each other. The servant went away. Reiko blew her hair in annoyance.

They were inside the dining room, where the Beifongs, Yu, and Team Avatar gathered for a dinner of soup, tea, roast duck, and tea. Aang sat across from Reiko. Sokka devoured his food. A Servant brought a cup of soup to Reiko. Lao noticed.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao said.

"Allow me." Aang Sent a small tornado at the cup. Everyone clapped.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us." Poppy said.

"In your opinion, how much longer do think the war will last?" Lao said.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first." Aang said.

Reiko had an annoyed look.

Lao chuckled. "Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Reiko since she was little."\

"Then she must be a great earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Aang said. Reiko sent a fissure under the table at him. "Ow!"

Aang sat up a little. Lao cast an odd glance at his daughter who merely ate her soup.

"Reiko is still learning the basics." Yu said.

"Yes, and sadly, because she lacks talent, I don't think she will ever become a true master." Lao said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is." Aang said.

Reiko sent another fissure at him, causing his face to fall into the soup. Everybody stopped eating. Aang rubbed some soup out of his eyes and sneezed on purpose, sending the food flying at the Beifong family.

"What's your problem?!" Reiko said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Aang said angrily.

Lao and Poppy wiped their faces with napkins.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for desert, then?" Poppy said.

Later that night, the four were in a guest room. Appa was outside the window and Aang was patting Appa.

"Good night, buddy." Aang said.

Reiko entered, causing Aang to move into a defensive position.

"Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?" Reiko said softly. Aang let down his defensive position and the two headed out to the yard. Reiko walked along the side of a bridge. "I was adopted into this family, and despite the fact that I gained earthbending from the spirit of Inari inside me, they never saw my talent, never saw me as anything but a posh little lady. And then I saw my sister Kurai; saw that she had moved past her destiny. I guess I lost it a little. I got jealous. I can't even face her. I feel the vibrations in the Earth, and I have the power of Synthesis granted by Inari. But I can't speak to my own sister."

"She wants to see you." Aang said. "Kurai always thinks about you. She turned her back on the love of her life for your sake! She said she did it for me, cuz I'm the Avatar—but we all know it's for you; for her sister!"

"No one understands." Reiko said. "They all treat me like I'm helpless. How do I know Kurai doesn't see me that way too?"

"Is that why you became the Vixen?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Reiko said.

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?" Aang said.

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?" Reiko said hopelessly.

"You could come with us." Aang said.

"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life." Reiko detected something and touched the ground. "We're being ambushed!"

They tried to run, but got cut off by underground digging from The Gopher. They were imprisoned in metal cages. The Hippo jumped onto the two cages and started stomping. The rest of the Earth Rumble wrestlers jumped down onto the ground.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin Fu said threateningly.


	22. Earth Battle

Later, the Beifongs, Yu, Katara, and Sokka discovered what has happened. They spotted a note attached to a dagger, which Sokka took.

"Whoever took Aang and Reiko left this." Sokka Handed the note to Katara.

""If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena." It's signed Xin Fu and The Boulder." Kurai said.

Sokka was Serious. "I can't believe it ..." Sokka Grabbed the note much to Katara's surprise and ran off a few feet. "I have The Boulder's autograph!"

Sokka dramatically sank to his knees and held the scroll above his head. Katara stared at him in annoyance. Behind her, Poppy wiped the tears out of her eyes and left her husband's embrace.

"Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter back." Lao said.

"We're going with you." Kurai said.

"Poor Reiko, she must be so scared ..." Poppy said.

xxx

At the Earth Rumble VI venue, Reiko and Aang were suspended high above the air in their cages. The Boulder and Xin Fu guarded the two hostages.

"You think you're so tough?" Reiko said, pointing to somewhere below her. "Why don't you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face?"

Xin Fu and The Boulder were looking from below them on the floor of the arena.

Xin Fu Narrowed his eyes and spoke dryly. "I'm not smiling."

"Reiko!" Lao said.

"Here's your money." Sokka Set the bag of gold on the ground. "Now let them go."

Yu earthbended the money across the ring to Xin Fu. He grabbed the money, signals for Reiko to be sent down, and released her. Reiko went to Lao. They exited the arena.

"What about Aang?" Katara said.

Xin Fu showed the Fire Nation wanted poster. "I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get out of my ring."

Fire Nation Man appeared in an earth tornado. The Gecko jumped down from the ceiling. The Hippo stomped on the ground and crushed a boulder. Headhunter jumped onto the ring from the bleachers. The Gopher popped up from underground.

"Go, I'll be okay." Aang said.

"Reiko, there's too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you!" Kurai urged. "I need my sister!"

"Don't EVER say that again!" Lao shouted. "MY daughter is tiny and helpless and fragile! She cannot help you!"

"Yes I can!" Reiko shouted.

She let go of her father's hand and walked back to the ring. Xin Fu's wrestlers prepared to leave with The Boulder holding Aang's cage on his shoulder. Reiko bent up a small part of the ring to stop them from leaving.

"Let him go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" Reiko said.

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." Boulder said.

The Hippo threw the cage to the side. Katara and Sokka prepare to strike but Kurai stopped them.

"Reiko can handle this." Kurai said confidently.

The group watched in surprise. She shook the ring up, shooting back the oncoming wrestlers. She entered the resulting dust crowd, unnerving Lao.

Reiko created a large cloud of dust, walked in, and encountered the Fire Nation Man, who took some time to notice her. As he moved his foot to attack, she smirked. He fired an wave of earth at her, which she dodged. She bent up part of the ring and sent her own wave, ejecting him from the ring as he slammed against the sidelines and landed on the ground. Lao and Yu watched from the sidelines in shock.

Katara and Sokka tried to release Aang. Sokka repeatedly banged a rock against the cage.

"Hit it harder!" Aang said.

"I'm trying!" Sokka said.

The Gecko crawled along the floor and became aware of Reiko's presence. He fired two rocks which she easily dodged. She bent up a series of pillars, sending him flying out of the ring. A disoriented Fire Nation Man slowly got up before he realized the Gecko heading to him and he crashed into him. The Gopher tunneled and behind Reiko and sent a rock at Reiko's head. She grabbed the rock and returned it. The Gopher turned to a distressed look before he got knocked out of the ring and right into Fire Nation Man and the Gecko. Sokka finally broke the cage open, releasing Aang, who prepared to fight. Sokka shook his head and called his attention to the battle already going on. The Boulder and The Hippo prepared to attack Reiko. Lao looked on the fight biting his nails. Headhunter flew in from behind to complete the ambush. However, Reiko heard him and turned the center of the ring around to put Headhunter on a collision course with the other two wrestlers. With the three men down, Toph ejected them all onto the other defeated wrestlers.

"I never knew. Your daughter's amazing!" Yu said.

Reiko cleared the dust cloud; only her and Xin Fu remained in the ring. Reiko spit. Her father looked shocked at her lack of manners, and Yu. Reiko got into a fighting stance and they circled the central ring. Xin Fu fired several rocks at her. She brought up an earth shield, deflecting them all. She turned part of the shield on him. He dodged one piece, but when he hit the ring again, Reiko picked up his vibrations in it and sensed an attack. She dodged a rock and created a fissure, sending him flying out of the ring between Yu and Lao. Sokka collapsed in shock at the sight. Aang and Katara were left amazed and ran toward her.

"She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen." Yu said.


	23. Numb

That night at the Beifong estate, Reiko confronted her parents.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Reiko admitted.

Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Reiko. It's made me realize something." Lao said.

"It has?" Reiko said hopefully.

"Yes. I've let you had far too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day." Lao said.

Reiko gasped, horrified. "But Dad!"

"We're doing this for your own good, Reiko." Poppy said.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Lao said.

"I'm sorry, Reiko." Aang said.

"Goodbye, sister." Kurai hugged her.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Sister." Reiko shed a tear.

Xxx

Outside, back at Appa.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there." Katara comforted.

"Not like her." Aang said.

Sokka polished the championship belt on Appa's saddle Katara jumped up onto the saddle and Aang took the reins. Suddenly, they noticed Reiko running toward them and panting.

"Sister! What are you doing here?" Reiko said.

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." Reiko lied. Kurai, Katara and Sokka looked at each other with unsure looks, but smiled at Reiko.

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka said.

"Good idea." Reiko said.

"You're going to be a great teacher, Reiko." Aang said.

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something." Reiko said.

"Okay." Aang said.

Aang jumped down from Appa and she bent up a rock, sending him into the air and landing in a tree.

"Now we're even. Um, I'll take the belt back." Reiko said.

Sokka tossed the belt down, hitting Reiko on the head and knocking her down.

"Ow!" Reiko was laid out flat.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

Kurai helped her up onto Appa.

Aang fell down from the tree in the background and Katara helped him onto Appa.

Xxx

Back at the Beifong estate, Lao met with Yu and Xin Fu.

"I know you two are very different. But I believe you have a common interest." Lao said. A servant brought out a chest of gold. Xin Fu and Yu exchanged glances at one another. "The Avatar has kidnapped my daughter. I want you to do whatever it takes to bring her home."

Yu and Xin Fu bow in agreement.

xxx

Reiko was now content, as they all flew off on Appa.

Kurai put an arm around her long-lost sister.

Now she had everything she wanted; so why...why did she still see Zuko every time she closed her eyes?


	24. Walls

There were two fox antelopes, grazing on a hill side. They looked up at the monorail tracks behind them as a monorail goes past, pushed by two earthbenders. Inside the car Aang, Katara, Sokka, Reiko, Kurai and Momo are awaiting their arrival at Ba Sing Se. Katara looks out from the window and notices the Inner Wall of the Earth Kingdom capital drawing closer.

"Look, the Inner Wall!" Katara said excitedly. "I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey, don't jinx it! We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!" Sokka said skeptically.

Kurai chuckled.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Reiko said, annoyed yet jokingly.

"I'm just sayin', weird stuff happens to us." Sokka said.

A man, sucking a corn plant in his mouth, took a seat between Reiko and Sokka, startling them. Aang and Katara looked out the windows, the former closing his eyes sadly.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa." Katara said sympathetically.

"It's such a big city." Aang said doubtfully.

"We'll find him Aang." Kurai said, smiling.

"He's a giant bison! Where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka said somewhat optimistically.

The monorail entered the Inner Wall. Sokka, Katara, Reiko Kurai and Aang viewed the giant city through the windows.

Sokka realized the city's gigantic size. "Oh."

The three noticed that Ba Sing Se stretched almost as far as their eyes could see, and it had many roads and buildings. Their train entered the monorail station, stopping there. All of them disembarked.

"Back in the city. Great." Reiko sighed irritably.

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka said excitedly.

Kurai looked annoyed too. "It's just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

Aang looked at the bison whistle in his palm, and he blew it.

"I'm comin' for ya, buddy." Katara walked over to the downtrodden Aang, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Aang spoke more confidently. "He's here; I can feel it."

On the other side of the monorail track, there was a woman with long dark hair that billows in the wind. She approached them with a strange smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Kurai and Reiko! Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" Joo Dee said excitedly.

"Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King, immediately." Sokka said urgently.

"Great! Let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it!" Joo Dee said.

Sokka was slightly annoyed. "Ugh!" Sokka walked up to Joo Dee. "Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the War, it's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Joo Dee said assuredly.

Team Avatar had a confused look on their faces regarding Joo Dee's strange statement.

"This is the Lower Ring." Joo Dee said.

"What's that wall for?" Kurai asked.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls! There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order." Joo Dee said as she gestured to some refugees. "This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively!"

Two men were conversing in an alley. One of them was holding a large sword that glistens in the light. Both glared at the carriage as it passed. Inside the carriage, Kurai became unnerved, while Momo, who was looking out of the window by hanging from the ceiling, quickly retreated completely into the carriage.

"You do want to watch your step, though." Joo Dee said nervously.

Katara had a Nervous look on her face. "Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?"

Aang was Upset and somewhat bored. "This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang Looked out the window.

The carriage passed by a house in the Lower Ring.

Kurai turned and looked at a young man in the window and met his eyes. It was Zuko! They both stared at each other excitedly, and Zuko rushed outside his house.

"Don't worry!" Zuko shouted. "I'll find you!"

Aang wasn't sure whether to view this as a threat.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Joo Dee said nervously.

"Yes." Kurai put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "He is a very good friend.

Xxx

Zuko went back inside the house, looking a bit disappointed as Iroh put a vase with orange flowers on the mantle.

"I just want our place to look nice, in case someone brings home a lady friend!" He gave Zuko a nudge with the elbow.

Zuko smiled a little. "I will find her, Uncle. I won't lose Kurai again."

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon!" Iroh said.


	25. Hot Tea Leaves

In the Middle Ring, Joo Dee was continuing the tour in the carriage.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants, and the university." Joo Dee said.

Aang and Sokka looked out of the windows, bored.

"Yeah, we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is " Sokka leaned toward Joo Dee, losing his patience. "absolutely crucial for the Earth King to hear!"

"Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring, Town Hall!" Joo Dee smiled excitedly.

The carriage stopped and Joo Dee exited. Sokka stared at her, annoyed.

"Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say." Sokka said.

"It's called "being handled". Get used to it." Reiko crossed her arms as everyone else glared sadly at Sokka.

Xxx

In a small tea shop in the Lower Ring, Kurai was leaning against the shop's wall. She turned around and peeked inside the window, spotting Zuko and Iroh speaking with the shop's owner.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel ?" Pao said.

Zuko and Iroh were wearing aprons. Iroh desperately attempted to tie the string behind his back, but his effort was in vain.

Kurai chuckled at the window; Zuko saw her and blushed, embarrassed.

"Ridiculous." Zuko said, but when he looked again, Kurai was sitting in the tea shop, looking at him with a smirk.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh noticed the apron strings were not quite long enough to tie.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait!" Pao said.

"I'll have some too, if that's alright." Kurai put her money down.

Pao poured some tea in three cups, hands them to his new employees and his customer, and headed to the back of the shop. Iroh took a sip from his cup, but his face contorts in disgust. Kurai took a sip from hers and made a face.

Iroh quickly held the cup at a distance. "Blech!" Iroh looked at it in disgust. "This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

Zuko closely examined his cup. "Uncle, that's what all tea is."

Kurai and Iroh stared at him. Iroh opened his mouth but Kurai was already laying into Zuko.

"How can you say that!" Kurai snapped. "Tea is a symphony of flavors! It's the synthesis of taste!"

Iroh put a hand on Kurai's shoulder. "You should keep your lady friend around, Zuko. We'll have to make some major changes around here."

Iroh angrily took the tea pot and dumppd the tea out the window.

Kurai kissed Zuko on the cheek and left.


	26. Boundaries

Momo flew and descended and landed on the roof of a small house.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara said.

There was a tall gate. Three men were standing in the gateway, wearing dark robes and wide brimmed hats turned their eyes toward the group, looking somewhat hateful at them.

"And who're the mean-looking guys in robes?" Sokka said.

"Inside is the Royal Palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions!" Joo Dee said.

Aang was bored and annoyed. "Can we see the king now?"

"Oh no, one doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!" Joo Dee said.

"Here we are! Your new home." Joo Dee said.

Behind the gang looking down at Joo Dee. A messenger comes, gave Joo Dee a scroll, and left.

"More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about month. Much more quickly than usual!" Joo Dee said.

"A month?" Kurai said.

Joo Dee Smiled widely. "Six to eight weeks, actually."

"Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here." Joo Dee said.

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long. Can't we see the Earth King _any_ sooner?" Sokka said.

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world! But he will see you as soon as time permits." Joo Dee said.

Aang turned to look out the window determined. "If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa." At the sound of Appa's name, Momo woke up.

"I'd like to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." Joo Dee bowed

"We don't need a babysitter." Reiko said.

Reiko got up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, I won't get in the way." Joo Dee took a step, blocking Reiko's path. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host! Where shall we start?"

Xxx

Reiko turned around in annoyance. Momo jumped on the bowl and started to eat, but was scared by a cat owl, who screeches at him. In the room, where Team Avatar, accompanied by Joo Dee, was in a pet store and speaking with the owner at the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there _were_ any." Pet Store Owner said.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing, where would they go ?" Aang said.

Sokka was Slightly frustrated. "Where's the black market? Who runs it?" Sokka Pointed at him accusingly. "Come on, you know!"

Pet Store Owner was _Nervous and perspiring. "_Uh ..." Pet Store Owner _Looked at Joo Dee, who was standing behind Sokka and Aang, shaking her head. "_That would be illegal. You'll have to leave now; your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets."

Momo was eating the birds' food while defending himself from the sparrowkeets.

At Ba Sing Se University, Team Avatar was standing in front of a student. A few students were walking around.

"Hmm ... I've never seen any sandbenders or nomads around here. You should ask Professor Zei, he teaches the class on desert cultures." Student said.

"_Right_. And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka said, annoyed.

"Uh ..." Student said nervously.

The student looked at Joo Dee, behind Sokka, who shook her head at him. Sokka noticed this from the corner of his eye, but she quickly stopped before he could see it fully.

"I don't know. I'm not a political science student ... I've got to get to class." Student was still very nervous.

He stood up and went away, but trips, dropping his scrolls. He quickly picked them back up, and hurried to go. Joo Dee waved at him, smiling.

Aang, Kurai, Katara, Sokka, and Reiko stood at the steps of their house. Joo Dee was still sitting in the carriage, and talking to them through the window.

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest ? Someone will be over with dinner, later." Joo Dee said, smiling.

As the carriage drove off, Sokka, followed by the rest of the gang, noticed a man in the house across from them peeking through a window at them. The mans head receded back.

Sokka gestured to the rest of Team Avatar to follow him. "Hey, come with me."

Everyone followed Sokka across the street. Sokka knocked on the front door. The same man appeared and opened the door, smiling at them.

"You're the Avatar! I heard you were in town. I'm Pong." Pong said.

"Nice to meet you, Pong." Aang said.

"So, Pong, what's goin' on with this city? Why is everyone here so scared here to talk about the war?" Sokka said.

Pong Shifted his eyes to the sides. "War? Scared? What do you mean?"

Reiko was Slightly annoyed. "I can feel you shaking."

"Look, I'm just a minor government official." Pong Looked to the sides to confirm that no one was present except them. "I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want go get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?!" Kurai asked.

Pong Put his finger on his mouth, and whispered. "Shh, listen, you can't mention the War here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li."

As he closes the door, everyone looked at each other's faces in confusion.

xxx

Kurai headed into the tea shop where Zuko and Iroh were working, smiled, and sat down.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked.

"I'd love one." Kurai said. "But could you have your nephew serve me please?"

Iroh smiled knowingly and pushed Zuko over.

Zuko poured the tea and sat down.

"So you live in the city?" Zuko said. "With the Ava-"

Kurai put a finger to his lips. "How about; just Kurai and 'Lee' live in Ba Sing Se and are having a nice visit in this tea shop. No Avatar, No Fire Nation, No War."

"But—" Zuko protested, but Kurai's lips where on his and he forgot his protests.

"For a little while, just let it be you and me."


	27. Lotis Dance

At Team Avatar's house, Katara came out from the door, yawning and stretching. She took a roll of papers on a mail slot attached to the wall, and read it briefly, gasping with excitement, before running back inside. The others were all lounging around the upper part of the living room, and she ran to inform them about the information in the roll.

"I got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!" Katara said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Reiko mimicked Joo Dee. "One doesn't just _pop_ in on the Earth King!"

Kurai leaned over Katara's shoulder. "The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean, platypus bear?" Aang interjected.

"No, it just says 'bear'." Katara countered.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka attempted. He was lying upside down.

"Or his armadillo bear?" Reiko tried.

"Gopher bear!" Kurai grinned.

"Just...bear." Katara showed them the paper.

"This place ... is weird." Reiko chuckled.

"The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd!" Katara said, excited.

"Won't work." Kurai and Reiko chorused.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Wanna take this one?" Reiko asked.

Kurai shrugged. "The people of the palace are high society and cultured. I used to be Queen and Reiko is a BeiFong. But you guys..."

She trailed off, smiling apologetically.

"Aha, but you learned it! You could teach us!" Sokka said. "You both can!"

Kurai and Reiko exchanged a look. Kurai nodded at Reiko.

"Look," Reiko said. "You and Aang are hopeless. Katara, Kurai and I will go to the palace. You can pass as bus boys."

Kurai shook her head. "I'm going to give the city another look for signs of Appa."

"Yeah yeah enjoy the tea." Reiko said.

Kurai shot her a glare.

Xxx

Katara and Reiko entered the room from a door, wearing makeup, exquisite Earth Kingdom dresses, and holding a fan each. Reiko and Katara stared at the boys calmly before giving in to a fit of giggles. Aang blushed and stared dreamily at the sight of Katara.

Aang was stunned. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Katara opened her mouth to reply to Aang's compliment, but was stopped by Reiko placing her fans in front of her mouth.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society." Reiko said.

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate." Katara promised.

xxx

Outside the tea shop, Kurai entered the square next to some musicians.

"Uncle, what's the commotion outside?" Zuko asked.

"Oh it's a real treat," Iroh said. "A Lotis Dancer is about to begin her dance."

"Lotis..." Zuko remembered Kurai. "Uncle, please excuse me."

He headed out into the square.

The music began, and the dancer began her circular Lotis dance.

Zuko's mouth dropped open in a small 'o.'

Kurai was dressed as an Earth Kingdom native. Kurai now wore a purple and magenta long vest with a black long sleeved gown with a gold trim adorned with a brown belt around her waist and a gold turtleneck underneath, gold tights and black boots. She also accessorized with a loose necklace with a gold cross pendant.

Zuko wasn't sure how much time he passed that way, watching her dance; but at some point his uncle had joined the festivities, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were right, Zuko." Iroh said. "This lady friend of yours is quite the Lotis Master! She might even be better than me! She is quite something, isn't she?"

Zuko's ember eyes met Kurai's crimson ones. "Yes, she is."

Xxx

At the Ba Sing Se Palace, Several high class citizens were lined up and being admitted inside by a guard, who was checking the invitation of one group before letting them pass. Reiko and Katara were next in line and approach him.

"Invitation please." Guard said.

Reiko spoke _Formally. "_I think this will do."

Long Feng spotted them. "Reiko BeiFong! Right this way! You and your friend are welcome here. If you don't mind, our Dai Li agents have some questions for you before the festivities."

Katara made a move to follow, but Long Feng held up a hand.

"Just, for Miss BeiFong, if you please. You, miss, may join the party." Long Feng guided Reiko away.

"R-Reiko..." Katara said hopelessly.


	28. Captured

Long Feng talked to the two Dai Li agents dragging Reiko into a dark room, making her sit on a stone chair. "Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic."

"What are you doing? I'm Reiko BeiFong!"

Several square stones from their rock gloves circled Reiko's head and clamped down on her skull, holding it in place.

"We are very aware of who you are." Long Feng said. "You have been declared missing by your parents. Not to mention how you have been causing trouble wherever you go. I have a message I want you to take back to your friends."

"Calm down, you're safe now." Dai Li agent said.

The agent stood in front of Reiko, surrounded by a metal track. From behind her appeared a small orange lantern attached to the track. It travelled around the track and passed Reiko's eyes, causing a white flash that cut back to Long Feng.

"Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life – our traditions – would disappear." Long Feng said.

There was another similar white flash and the lamp was circling the Dai Li agent.

"There's no war in Ba Sing Se." Long Feng said.

What're you talking about?" Reiko demanded. "Where do you think all the refugees come from? You can't hide it!"

Reiko watched the lamp continuingly passing by his face. There was another white flash.

"In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia: the last one on Earth." Long Feng said.

A circle of stones covered Reiko's mouth, muffling his protests. The lamp passed by her eyes again. The Dai Li agent was standing within the circular track as the lamp continued revolving.

"There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here, we are free." Long Feng said.

Reiko's eyes widened and her protests become silent, and the brainwashing began to affect her.

"Take the message back to the Avatar."


	29. Message Recieved

Inside the palace, At one end of the table was Bosco the bear eating a steak, his drool dripping of his chin. Seated to either side of him are two guests.

"He's taking all the good stuff!" Guest said.

"Quiet! You don't know what I had to do to get seats _this_ near the bear!" Guest said.

Bosco slightly hit the younger guest before pouncing onto the table and eating a large plate of meat in front of him. As the bear moved his head, Katara, and Long Feng walked into the hall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Long Feng turned to Katara. "By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king."

"I'm Kwa Mai." Katara said.

"Now where is your family? I'd _love_ to meet them." Long Feng said.

Katara pretended to look around. "Uh ... I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon." Katara smiled. "Thanks for all your help."

As Katara walked away, Long Feng appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry, as your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you without finding your family first. We'll keep looking." He turned around and lead Katara.

xxx

Outside the palace. Aang peeked around the pedestal of a statue of a lion. Aang and Sokka were peeking around both sides of the pedestal.

Aang was Worried and nervous. "Where are they?"

Aang and Sokka ducked behind the pedestal.

"Look, I came up with a back-up plan." Aang picked Momo up. "We dress Momo like a ghost, okay?" Aang Moved Momo in a circle. "He flies by the guards, creating a distraction. Then, we blast a hole in the wall-"

Aang stood up and looked over the pedestal, and pointed to some busboys, as Sokka stood up. Some busboys unloading supplies from a carriage and taking them inside.

"Or we could go in as these guys. Reiko said we might pass as busboys!" Aang said.

"Okay ..." Sokka Rolled his eyes. "But remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner." Sokka Smiled, he and Aang sank behind the pedestal.

xxx

Inside to the palace, Aang and Sokka were standing back to back, fully dressed as busboys, serving refreshments to the guests of the party. Aang began pouring a drink while Sokka was serving food to people who pass by.

Aang was A little worried. "Where are Reiko and Katara?"

"Forget about them! Just keep an eye out for the king." Sokka grew slightly annoyed as Momo's tail, which had been sticking out of Aang's hat, began to wag in his face.

Aang was Slightly nervous. "I don't know what he looks like."

"You know, royal, flowing robe, fancy jewelry." Sokka grabbed Momo's tail, still wagging in his face, and vigorously stuffed it back into Aang's hat.

The party guests, all fit Sokka's description. They were all adorned in fancy, flowing robes and headpieces, chatting and eating food.

"That could be _anyone_!" Aang said.

Katara hurried over to the duo. Aang blushed when he saw her.

"Thanks for letting us in!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in _won't_ let us out of his sight!" Katara said.

Sokka was Slightly confused, not seeing anyone following them. "What guy? And where's Reiko?"

"Long Feng took her." Katara said. "He said they were coming right back; but..."

As they looked around for Long Feng, Joo Dee approached the group, and was anxious to see them.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately, or we will be in terrible trouble!" Joo Dee said.

Joo Dee tried to push Sokka, but he blocked her with his tray.

"Not until we see the king." Sokka said.

"You don't understand. You must go." Joo Dee said.

Joo Dee shoved Sokka on Aang, causing him to spill the water inside the pitcher he was carrying on a guest.

"Aarrrh! Oh!" Guest said.

"Sorry. No, don't shout." Aang said.

Aang used his hands and foot to airbend a gust at the guest. His hat was blown off, along with Momo. It dried the water on her, but also turned her hair, clothes, and makeup into a mess, leading Aang to smile sheepishly. The guest was briefly shocked, but smiled in amazement.

Guest was Amazed. "The Avatar! I didn't know the Avatar would be here."\

All the guests' attention was now focused on Aang. Joo Dee's large, happy smile quickly turned sour and was replaced by a frown and a look of dread. Aang looked around at the guests as Momo hid back under the hat on the floor and slinks away. Aang blushed and waved at the crowd, laughing nervously, as Sokka leaned in toward Aang.

Sokka Whispered. "You keep their attention while I look for the king."

"Watch this, everybody!" Aang said.

Aang jumped out of his busboy clothes and landed on the long dining table as Sokka walked off into the crowd. Aang swung his arms over the guests' drinks, waterbending the liquid out of the cups. He jumped onto a pitcher and balanced on top of it, while continuing to waterbend. Aang brought the liquid above his head and created a swirling multicolored ball. The crowd cheered and clapped as he spun around. Bosco growled with delight at Aang's antics.'

Two lines of guards walked into the hall. Eight of them were carrying a curtained palanquin, The Earth King was sitting on the platform. The crowd marvelled in the Earth King's presence. Sokka sneaked through the crowd and attempted to get a better view of the king. The line of guards placed the palanquin down and faced the guests. Sokka looked over at Aang and pointed at the king.

"Aang! The Earth King!" Sokka said.

Aang was entertaining Bosco with waterbending bubbles. Aang noticed him and bent an air scooter, whisking down the table.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Aang said.

Three guests pulled their food and drinks off the table before Aang could run over them with his air scooter. The procession of guards and the Earth King. The platform was carried off while a line of guards walk up to the long dining table. Sokka exited the crowd and tried to follow the king, but two Dai Li agents grabbed him and began leading him away, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Hey, let me go!" Sokka said.

A Dai Li agent stepping out from a pillar in the hall threw his hands out, causing his rock gloves to fly forward. A Dai Li agent grabbed Katara and pulled her back. a Dai Li guard stood watch.

They were all taken back to their house where Reiko was waiting for them, smiling. Kurai was staring at her, agonized.

"I have a message for the Avatar." Reiko said.

"W-What is it, Reiko?" Aang asked.

"There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here, we are free." Reiko recited. "The Earth King will not hear your message. Ba Sing Se does not get involved in the war. This is a pure utopia."

"They can't keep the truth from all these people. They _have_ to know." Katara said.

"Reiko...what did they do to you?" Sokka said sadly.

"R-Reiko..." Kurai covered her face.

"I'll tell them! I'll make sure everyone knows!" Aang declared.

"Uh uh." A woman dressed like Joo Dee came over ticked her finger at him. "If the Avatar and his friends break the rules, they will not be allowed to search for the Avatar's bison."

Aang looked crushed.

"Where's Joo Dee?" Kurai said.

"I'm Joo Dee." The woman Bowed her head. "I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city."

The woman smiled cheerfully at the group in the same artificial way.


	30. Zuko's Tale

At the Pao Family Tea House, inside Zuko walked down the shop with a tray of cups, and looked behind at Kurai. He walked up behind his uncle who was on a ladder, stacking things on a shelf behind the counter.

"Uncle, we have a problem." Zuko said. Iroh descended from the ladder. "Kurai's over there at the corner table." Kurai was sitting in the corner of the shop, drinking tea. "She comes by every day." Iroh looked at the girl, but was quickly pulled back by Zuko. "Didn't I say don't look?!"

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen Kurai in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you." Iroh smiled.

Zuko was Bewildered. "What?"

She handed Zuko some coins, which he put on a table. "Thank you for the tea. Who might you be?"

Kurai was pretending not to know Zuko in public, so they wouldn't be in trouble.

Zuko Turned back. "My name's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name's Ella. Thank you and ... well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Kurai grinned. Zuko was stunned.

Before the stunned Zuko could respond, Iroh spoke up. "He'd love to!"

"Only if you teach me that Lotis Style." Zuko smiled.

"Great. I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." Kurai said.

Kurai walked away, as Iroh threw his arms on a bewildered Zuko's shoulders, with a large smile as he glared at him.

xxx

The tea shop that evening, as Zuko came out, his hair combed. He walked out into the middle of the street and looks around as Kurai emerged from an alley beside the shop and walked up to him.

"Hey. Well, look at you." Kurai ruffled his hair. "You look so cute."

He stopped Kurai from ruffling his hair. "It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair."

"You ready to learn Lotis?" Kurai grinned. "Show me your form!"

Zuko got in formation, circular with his hands out. Kurai got behind him, and straightened his arms out, helping him.

Zuko blushed as her hands were on his waist and hands. He turned in a circle as she taught him, and they kissed.

Xxx

Kurai grabbed Zuko by the arm and dragged him as he glanced once back at the teashop. At a town square where several people stood around doing various activities. Zuko and Kurai were eating at a restaurant, Kurai sipping tea while Zuko poked at his last meatball with his chop sticks, not looking at Kurai.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Kurai said.

"It's okay." Zuko said. "Where have you been? Have you...learned Firebending?"

"How can I, without my number one teacher?" Kurai grinned. "Have you thought about it? Joining us?"

She leaned forward; eager.

Zuko slumped. "I'm sorry, Kurai. I can't. I won't hurt you as long as you don't get in my way; but I have to capture the Avatar. I have to regain my honor."

"You say that." Kurai said. "But you don't really..."

She stopped; reading his mood, knowing he wasn't ready to listen.

"It's all right. Hey, I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city." Kurai said. "I found it on my way to the tea shop!"

Xxx

Kurai led Zuko to the Firelight Fountain.

"I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way." Kurai said.

She lead Zuko into an open area with a large fountain and several posts with candles on top surrounding it in a circle. However, the candles were not lit.

"I can't believe it! They aren't lit." Kurai said.

Zuko looked at her before looking at the fountain.

"Give me your hand." Zuko said. "You can do this."

Zuko took her hands. Kurai's eyes glowed bright red as she began Firebending. Zuko aimed the pointer and middle fingers on each of Kurai's hands, she shot small bursts of flame in all directions at the candles to light them. Once finished, Zuko let go of Kurai.

"Look what you did." Zuko said.

"Look what we did." Kurai corrected.

They both turned to look at the fountain. As Zuko looked at them, Kurai brushes her hand through her hair, smiled at him, and held his hand. Zuko turned to look at the girl smiling at him. They both turned to be face to face and then kissed.

Zuko looked at her seriously. "Come with me to the Fire Nation. You could be my princess."

Kurai kissed him again. "Someday, when the war is over, you'll be the greatest Fire Lord the world has ever seen, Zuko. You'll show the world the warmth and kindness in the Fire Nation. And on that day, I'll be your Queen; your Fire Lady."

Zuko pressed her. "Then come with me now."

Kurai put a finger to his lips. "Not until you make the right choice. You're a good man Zuko. It's ok to choose love."

She walked off, leaving Zuko standing conflicted in the firelight.

Xxx

In the tea house, Iroh was looking out from the windows at the street, waiting for Zuko. The door opened, as Zuko walked inside, being silent.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh said.

Zuko walked into a room and slammed the doors shut behind him without replying to Iroh. Iroh looked after him for a second with a confused look before turning back to the window to continue his work. He turned back when he heard Zuko opening the doors. Zuko's face was in the crack between the two doors.

"It was nice." Zuko said.

He closed the doors again. Iroh was smiling and resumed his work.


	31. Cheer Up

It was Team Avatar's place of stay in Ba Sing Se, where Sokka was drawing inaccurate pictures of Appa for missing posters. Kurai and Aang entered.

Kurai spoke Cheerfully. "We found a printer to make our posters!" Kurai Revealed the poster and Aang smiled and pointed at it.

"Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job. I've been working all day on my Appa!" Sokka Showed his crudely drawn picture of Appa with a proud smile. There was an exasperated Aang while Katara tried to hold back her laughter.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang said.

Sokka was Dismayed. "This is his head." Sokka Pointed to the sketch.

Katara Took the picture from Sokka, looked confused. "Why are feet coming out of it?"

Sokka Snatched back the picture indignantly. "Those are his horns." Sokka Hung his head. "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"Um...Katara?" Kurai pulled on her tunic. "How has healing Reiko been going?"

"Sh-She passed out soon after giving the message..." Katara said. "And hasn't woken yet. We won't know anything until she wakes. I-I'm sorry."

"N-No don't be." Kurai said. "You're doing your best. Excuse me..."

Kurai left the house.

Xxx

The tea shop where Zuko and Iroh were working. Iroh served tea to two customers, who enjoyed it. They approached him.

Kurai was sitting and sipping tea, trying to forget how upset she was. Zuko was watching her, concerned.

He walked over.

"So Uncle is getting his own tea shop." Zuko informed, placing a new cup of tea on the table.

Kurai didn't say anything, but just sipped the tea.

"We're moving to the Upper Ring."

Kurai didn't even manage a smile.

"Closer to you."

A tear fell into her tea.

Zuko took off his apron and sat down.

"What happened?"

Kurai looked up at him hopelessly. "My sister was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Dai Li. She's been asleep for three days. The night she was taken...was the night we went out."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Zuko caught her hand.

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Kurai said in a broken voice.

"She will." Zuko urged. "Reiko has a Spirit looking after her; and that water girl Katara is a good healer, if any of your stories are to be believed."

Kurai looked up at him, smiling a little. "Your right. Reiko isn't lost. I-I won't believe it."

"That's right." Zuko said and lowered his voice. "Remember, you're a Firebender. We're stubborn and passionate, and we never give up."

Kurai laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up."


	32. Invitation

Back at the house, Katara was healing Reiko.

"I just finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?" Aang asked.

"It's only been a day. Just be patient." Katara continued to heal.

Aang sat. Kurai smoothed her sister's hair.

A knock at the door and Aang jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wow, you're right! Patience really pays off!" Aang Opened the door. "Joo Dee?"

It was the original Joo Dee.

"Hello, Aang, and Katara, and Kurai, and Sokka, and Reiko." Joo Dee said.

They approached as Joo Dee entered.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asked.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kurai accused.

"Nothing happened." Joo Dee said. "The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Katara said.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing." Joo Dee said.

Reiko sat straight up in bed.

Kurai quickly pulled her to the other room.

Xxx

Kurai held her as she spoke over and over.

"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Reiko intoned. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

Reiko struggled to get free until Kurai had to bind her up with the bedclothes.

Xxx

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee." Katara continued the argument.

Joo Dee was Surprised. "I'm Joo Dee."

"Why are you here?" Aang said.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance." Joo Dee said.

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka snapped.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee said.

"We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!" Aang angrily yelled, and Slammed the door as Joo Dee exited.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka commented.

Aang Calmed down. "I don't care! From now on, we do whatever it takes to find Appa!"

Xxx

"I'm very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee. I had hoped that you would be able to control this situation." Long Feng said.

"I am so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore." Joo Dee Started getting upset. "I don't think I can keep working like this!" Joo Dee Began to sob.

"Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Long Feng said.

Joo Dee's iris dilated. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

Long Feng Nodded. "Good. Now go await further orders." Joo Dee nodded and began to exit. Long Feng got up and moved to the fireplace. "If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison, it could upset the delicate balance we've worked so hard to achieve in this city. It could even cost us control of the Earth King."'

"Should we take care of him?" Dai Li Agent said.

"No. It's much too dangerous for us to confront him directly. Let's see if we can still handle this quietly." Long Feng said.

Xxx

Kurai ran into Zuko and Iroh's place of stay where they were packing up.

"Kurai?" Zuko caught her. "Hey, what is it? Are you alright!"

"Forgive me Zuko." Kurai said. "But I came to see the Grand Lotis Master Iroh today."

Iroh chuckled. "You can just call me uncle, little lady."

"Very well, Uncle." Kurai said. "I would like you to grant me authority to use the Path Lotis."

Iroh looked at her seriously. "For your sister; you would enter the Inner Heart?"

Kurai nodded. "I would do anything for my sister."

"Take my nephew with you." Iroh said. "He would do well to see the Inner Heart."

Kurai looked at Zuko. "It's up to you. Will you do the right thing? This...is the only thing I will ever ask of you."

Zuko looked at the pain on her face. He would give up his crown, his honor, just to see her smile again.

The Avatar just didn't seem as important as Kurai.

"I'll do anything for you."


	33. Awakening

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Reiko! Where did they take you?" Aang asked.

"Nowhere! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Reiko said.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories." Aang said.

Katara grinned Teasingly. "Maybe Sokka should kiss her. That should bring something back!"

"Maybe _you_ should kiss her, Katara!" Sokka snapped.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Aang said.

"Close your eyes. Picture it." Katara said.

Reiko closed her eyes, while sweat beads started to form on her forehead. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open and she saw images of herself laughing with Sokka.

"Ah!" Reiko said.

"Maybe this will help." Katara took water and put it around his ears, using healing to clear his mind.

Reiko looked up from the floor and saw an image of Long Feng standing above a lake. Long Feng stared at Reiko, and Reiko sank down under the lake into an underground room. She saw an image of a Dai Li agent shining a spinning light in his face.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake!" Reiko said.

"Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!" Sokka said.

Reiko Stood up. "That's it! Lake Laogai."

The group headed, on their way to Lake Laogai, when a large shadow crossed the sky.

"Appa?" Aang looked up hopefully.


	34. Turning

A Dai Li agent was walking the streets. Zuko, disguised as the Blue Spirit, ran by.

"Out of my way, skinny!" Zuko said.

The agent prepared to use his rock glove, but paused when the disguised man turned into an alley. The agent ran to the alley and saw a figure that appeared to be him. He fired his rock gloves at the figure's chest and head, knocking off the stuffed figure's head and knocking it down.

"Huh?" Dai Li Agent said.

There was the whisper of a drawn blade behind him and Zuko, still disguised, captured him and placed one of his swords to the agent's neck.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say." Zuko said.

Appa was chained up as a door opened in his cell and Appa woke up. Zuko stood at the door, disguised as the Blue Spirit.

"Expecting someone else?" Zuko said.

Appa growled at the disguised Zuko. Appa tried to strike Zuko, but his chained feet held him back.

"You're mine now." Zuko said.

The door opened and Zuko got into a fighting stance. Kurai entered.

"Kurai?" Zuko said in surprise

"So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask ..." Kurai said sarcastically.

Zuko Sighed and took off the mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found Appa?" Kurai paused and pet Appa, calming him. "Keep him? Should I tell Uncle to make some tea for him?"

"First I have to get it out of here." Zuko said.

Kurai Started yelling. And then what!? You never think these things through!" Kurai Pointed at him. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go! I had to save you!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko protested.

"No! If Katara and Sokka hadn't found us, we would have frozen to death!" Kurai snapped back.

"I know my own destiny, Kurai!" Zuko shouted.

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Kurai said. "Destiny is relative! Look what happened to me! I was a Queen! That was my destiny—and now I'm free! You can be free too; just—"

"STOP!" Zuko covered his ears. "I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you, Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do _you_ want?" Kurai said, shaking him with her hands.

Zuko screamed loudly, throwing down his swords and Blue Spirit mask.

Xxx

Another group of Dai Li agents, plus Long Feng, stood in front of Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Reiko, blocking them from Lake Laogai. All the agents boxed them in, lifting up the ground on both sides. Dai Li agents stood on all three walls. Momo flew to Aang.

"What is it, Momo?" Aang said.

Momo flew to the sky. Suddenly, Appa flew down.

"Appa!" Aang said.

Appa smashed through the rock walls, scattering the Dai Li agents. Aang and Reiko used earthbending to knock other nearby agents off a cliff and into the lake. Appa confronted Long Feng.

"I can handle you by myself." Long Feng said.

Long Feng charged at Appa, but Appa grabbed his leg and threw him skipping into the lake. Appa spit out Long Feng's shoe. The team cheered and they ran toward Appa.

"Yeah! Appa!" Sokka said.

Appa closes his eyes. A teary-eyed Katara somberly looked over Lake Laogai as they flew over it on Appa. Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. The team all gathered in a group hug.

xxx

Zuko and Kurai emerged from the Dai Li headquarters.

"You did the right thing, Zuko." Kurai said. Zuko looked at his Blue Spirit mask as Kurai rested a hand on his shoulder.. "Leave it behind."

Zuko walked to the edge and tossed the mask into the water, where it slowly sank to the bottom of the lake.

She led him back to the apartment, where they were greeted by a happy and proud Uncle Iroh.


	35. Debilitating

Just outside the vast waters of Lake Laogai. Team Avatar had stopped on a tiny islet in the center of the lake. Aang was embracing Appa, happy upon reuniting with him.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know, buddy." Aang said. Momo flew into Appa to hug him too. Appa licked Aang, which caused Aang to laugh.

Sokka approached Katara and Reiko.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li. We got Appa back. I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka said.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll." Katara said.

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we'll need the Earth King's support." Sokka said.

"What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang." Reiko said.

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." Katara said.

"I'm with Sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se." Reiko Raised her arms and opened her eyes wide.

Aang flew into the shot.

"But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy and the War." Aang said.

"See? Aang's with me." Sokka Put his arm around Aang and smiled. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try."

Katara Thought for a moment. "Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Sokka and Aang smiled.

Reiko Stood up. "I don't trust the new positive Sokka." Reiko Pointed at Sokka in an accusing manner. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!?"

Aang noticed a few ships in the lake.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us." Sokka turned To Katara. "So?"

Katara thought for a moment before looking at Sokka.

Katara was Determined. "Let's fly!"

They flew toward the Palace, now with no saddle, holding onto Appa's fur for dear life, especially Toph.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" Reiko Buried face in Appa's back.

They got closer to the palace.

"There it is! That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King's chamber should be in the center!" Sokka said.

"We have to be careful. Long Feng's probably warned the king that we're coming." Katara said.

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right in and-" Sokka said, and A giant rock almost hit them. "Aahh!"

"What was that?" Reiko asked.

"Surface-to-air rocks!" Sokka saw more being launched. "More incoming!"

They dodged a few more rocks. One got launched right at Aang, but he destroyed it with his hand. Another was launched at them head on, but Aang sliced it cleanly in two by swinging his staff at the rock to augment his earthbending. He launched himself from Appa to the front of the palace and slammed his staff into the ground, generating a massive earthen wave to knock back the palace guards. Appa landed and roared at the captain's ostrich horse, which causes it to drop the captain and run off. As they continued toward the Earth King, more guards appeared and launched earth cubes at the gang. Reiko and Aang used earthbending to block the attacks, while Katara used waterbending to subdue the guards.

Katara Water whipped two guards. "Sorry!"

Katara turned around and struck down more guards with her waterbending, though closed her right eye in a sympathetic flinch for a moment as she did so. As more guards rushed toward them in an attempt to halt Team Avatar's progress, Reiko used her earthbending to flip the tiles of the walkway, trapping them between them and ensuring a clear passage for the team.

"Sorry! We just need to get through to see the Earth King!" Katara said.

More guards appeared on the opposite end of a bridge and launched two giant statues at them. Reiko and Aang created an earth igloo to block the statues. Katara created an ice ramp to jump to the other side of the bridge and water-whips the guards into the water. Aang froze them in the water as the rest all jumped across. More surface-to-air rocks appeared as guards were coming down a giant staircase. Reiko used earthbending to change the stairs into a ramp, causing them all to fall. She and Aang used earthbending to escalate themselves up the stairs.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side!" Sokka Paused for a moment. "Sorry."

More guards came and Aang and Reiko pushed them away with earthbending.

"In there!" Sokka said. They entered the palace.

They came to an area with three doors. More guards appear and Reiko easily defeated them all.

"Reiko, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka said.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se." Reiko said.

Reiko defeated more guards while Sokka opened the doors to find the Earth King. The first room was empty, as was the second; outside the second door, a royal guard went flying to the right off. Sokka burst into a third room, startling a woman.

"Burglar!" Palace woman Tried to run, tripped, and fell flat on her face.

Sokka Shut the door. "Sorry. Wrong door."

xxx

Meanwhile, Kurai and Zuko returned from Lake Laogai. Zuko seemed ill.

"You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said as they arrived.

"I don't feel right." Zuko got dizzy and fell into Kurai's arms.

"Zuko!" Iroh Rushed to him.


	36. Earth King

Back at the palace, the team arrived at a pile of rubble. Sokka climbed atop it and saw a gigantic door.

"Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." Sokka dropped down from the rubble and attempted to kick the door open. "Yaaah!" The door did not move even slightly. Sokka started trying to push it open, but to no avail. Reiko and Aang jumped in from behind and busted the door down, knocking Sokka forward in the process. He started rubbing the back of his head. "A little warning next time?"

They arrived in the Earth King's chamber with Kuei sitting in his throne. Long Feng and his Dai Li agents stood in their way. The team took fighting stances against them.

"We need to talk to you." Aang said.

Long Feng Turned to face the Earth King. "They're here to overthrow you."

"No, we're on your side. We're here to help." Sokka urged.

"You have to trust us." Katara said.

Kuei Stood up with a rising aggravated tone. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point." Reiko pointed out.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" Kuei exclaimed.

They looked at each other for a moment. Aang dropped his staff, Katara put her water whip back in her water skin, Sokka dropped his machete, and Reiko dropped the boulder she was levitating.

Aang Smiled. "See? We're friends, Your Earthiness." Aang Gave a slight nervous chuckle.

The king said nothing and just continued to frown grimly. Long Feng signaled the Dai Li to cuff their arms with rock gloves.

Long Feng Smiled sinisterly. "Detain the assailants!"

The Dai Li rushed behind Team Avatar.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies." Sokka protested.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Long Feng snapped The king looked at him shocked.

"The Avatar?" Kuei Pointed at Sokka. "You're the Avatar?"

"Uh, no. Him." Sokka Nudged his head at Aang.

Aang Effortlessly broke free of his earth cuffs and raised his arms. "Over here." Aang Re-attached the cuffs.

"What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state." Long Feng said.

"Perhaps you're right." Kuei said as Bosco sniffed and licked Aang, who laughed, and smiled at Long Feng. "Though Bosco seems to like him." Kuei Looked back at the team. "I'll hear what he has to say." Long Feng glared at Aang.

Aang Walked forward. "Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy!" Kuei said.

"Completely!" Long Feng said.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!" Aang said.

Long Feng Quickly turned to face the king. "All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

Kuei Sat down. "Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an Avatar."

Long Feng Whispered in his ear. "These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

Long Feng Thought for a moment. "I have to trust my advisor."

The agents started taking the team away, but Sokka stopped for a moment.

"Wait!" Sokka Turned to face the king with a big smile. "I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe."

"What? I am not disrobing!" Long Feng said.

The king looked thoughtful before looking at Sokka suspiciously.

Aang and Sokka smiled slyly and nodded at each other. Aang blew a large gust of air at Long Feng's legs, lifting his robe and revealing a bite mark left by Appa.

"Right there! Appa bit him!" Aang said.

"Never met a sky bison, huh?" Sokka said.

Long Feng _Lowered his robe. "_That happens to be a large birth mark." Long Feng spoke _Sarcastically. "_Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." Kuei said.

"Of course there is!" Sokka said.

The group got Appa and brought him in. He opened his mouth. Aang pointed at the bison's teeth and at Long Feng's mark.

"Yup. That pretty much proves it." Kuei said. Team Avatar cheered. "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." Team Avatar became downcast. "Though, I suppose this matter's worth looking into." Team Avatar looked at each other approvingly, while Long Feng glared at the king before walking away with his agents.

xxx

Back in Iroh and Zuko's apartment, Zuko was asleep. Kuri was at his side, holding his hand. He woke up.

"You're burning up." Kuri Dipped a cloth in water. "You have an intense fever." Kuri Placed the cloth on Zuko's forehead. "This will help cool you down."

"So thirsty." Zuko Sat up, but Kuri made him lie back down.

Kuri Grabbed a bucket with a spoon in it; took out the spoon. "Here's some clean water to drink." Kuri sat him up slightly. "Stay under the blankets and sweat this out."

Zuko grabbed the spoon from Kuri and drank the water. He tossed the spoon aside and grabs the bucket. He drank from it, while spilling some out. He tossed the bucket aside and lay back down.


	37. Dragon

Meanwhile, on a train, passengers were shocked to see the Earth King, who was standing in the middle of the cart surrounded by guards.

Kuei was Feeling strange from exposition. "So this is what a train is like? I didn't realize it would be this ... public."

"So you've never been outside the Upper Ring before?" Katara asked.

"I've never been outside the palace." Katara and Sokka looked at each other; the Earth King looked outside and saw Aang flying on Appa. "Now that's the way to travel." Kuei Looked at Katara and Sokka. "So, may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, Your Kingliness. To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place." Sokka said.

On the shores of Lake Laogai, The team stood on the shore beside the Earth King and his guards. Reiko stepped to the edge of the water, and with a hop, revealed the the secret path to the hatch door entrance, though discovered it had been destroyed.

"It's gone!" Reiko said.

"Oh don't tell me- !" Sokka Gave a thumbs up and a fake smile. "That's okay. Still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li must've known we were coming and destroyed the evidence!" Katara said.

Kuei Looked suspicious. "Hm ..." Kuei was Sarcastic. "That seems awfully convenient."

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more." Sokka said.

"Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time." Kuei Turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace."

Katara Smiled with realization. "The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up in time."

"Oh, yeah." Aang Hopped to in front of the king. "If you come with us to the Outer Wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real."

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall." Kuei Walked past Aang. "I don't have any more time for this nonsense." Aang looked depressed.

Sokka Ran up to them. "If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa." The Earth King stopped as Appa lowed in the background. A pleased smile grew on his face.

En route to the Outer Wall. The Earth King was riding on Appa, holding on for dear life and screaming at the top of his lungs in fear, his clothes flapping in the wind.

"First time flying?" Reiko said.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!" Kuei said.

"Yeah. I hate it too." Reiko said.

"I have to be honest with you: part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war isn't true." Kuei said.

"I wish it wasn't." Aang said.

Meanwhile at the apartment, Kurai again placed the moist cloth over Zuko's feverish forehead.

Zuko was having a dream that he is the Fire Lord, with no scar on his eye. One red and one blue dragon appear and started circling around the pillars on each side of him. The blue dragon started circling around Zuko.

The Blue Dragon spoke In Azula's voice. "It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?"

"I'm not tired." Zuko said.

Blue Dragon spoke Into Zuko's ear. "Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while."

Zuko slowly started to shut his eyes but widely opened them upon hearing the other dragon.

The Red Dragon spoke in Kurai's Voice. "No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" Both dragons were poised to either side of Zuko.

"Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko." Blue Dragon said.

The dragons disappeared, and the room they're in, as well as the guards watching Zuko, crumbled to nothing. The blue dragon reappeared in front of him. Two golden eyes appeared, followed by the face of the blue dragon, which closed rapidly.

"Sleep." The Blue Dragon's Voice grew louder and more hostile as it continued talking. "Just like mother!"

The Blue Dragon Charged at Zuko and opened its mouth. Inside the dragon's mouth, Zuko saw his mother, Ursa. Within that darkness, Ursa dropped her hood.

"Zuko! Help me!" Ursa cried.

Zuko was distraught.

Zuko disappeared through the floor. The sleeping Zuko started sweating.


	38. Metamorphosis

Meanwhile, Team Avatar arrived at the Outer Wall and saw the drill.

Aang Pointed at the drill. "It's still there!"

Kuei was Shocked. "What is that?"

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls." Sokka said.

The king looked horrified.

On top of the wall, they were looking down at the drill.

"I can't believe I never knew." He looked to his right as Kuei heard something.

Long Feng Appeared on an earth elevator with two Dai Li agents. "I can explain this, Your Majesty." Long Feng Walked toward the king. "This is nothing more than ... a construction project." Long Feng Gestured his hand to the drill.

Katara spoke Sarcastically. "Really? Then perhaps you could explain why there's a" Katara Pointed to the drill as Kuei followed to where she was pointed. Katara pointed to the Fire Nation insignia clearly shown on the drill. "Fire Nation insignia on your "construction project"."

The king looked at him suspiciously. "Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." Long Feng Looked at them worried. "Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?"

Kuei Looked at Team Avatar and Long Feng. "Dai Li! Arrest Long Feng! I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Long Feng and Team Avatar looked shocked. The two agents behind Long Feng shared glances, launched shackles onto his arms and pulled him in.

"You can't arrest me! You all need me more than you know!" Long Feng was taken away.

Sokka spoke Happily. "Looks like Long Feng is long gone! Ha! Ah, yeah, I've been waiting to use that one.

Katara gave him an unimpressed look.

Xxx

That night at the Palace, the Earth King was talking with Team Avatar.

"I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool." Kuei Buried his face in one of his hands. "We're at war. With the Fire Nation."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness: Because we think you can help us end the war." Sokka said.

Momo climbed up Kuei's arm.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang said.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity: A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be completely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless." Sokka said.

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?" Kuei asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation." Sokka said. "The Day of Black Sun."

"I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable." Kuei said.

"You're already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance." Sokka said.

Kuei thought for a moment as everyone waited anxiously. "Very well. You have my support."

Team Avatar celebrated. Someone else arrived.

"Your Majesty." General How Walked up to Team Avatar and bowed to the king. "I apologize for the interruption."

Kuei spoke To Team Avatar. "This is General How. He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals."

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody." General How said.

Team Avatar looked at each other.

In Long Feng's office, a soldier was carrying a box of papers to the desk.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids." General How said.

"Secret files?" Aang said.

Kuei Took out a scroll and read the side. "Reiko Beifong." Kuei Handed the scroll to General How, who handed it to Reiko, who handed it to Katara.

Katara Opened the scroll and read it. "It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you." Reiko's eyes widened with shock.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" Reiko Shook her head. "That's just sad."

Kuei took out another scroll and handed it to Aang. "Aang?"

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it." General How said.

Aang Opened the scroll and read it. "It's from the Eastern Air Temple."

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked hopefully.

Kuei Looked in the box. "I'm afraid not."

Sokka and Katara became downcast. "Oh."

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." General How Handed a scroll to Katara

Katara Opened the scroll and read it. "A small fleet of Water Tribe ships."

Sokka was Shocked and Appeared on Katara's side. "What? That could be Dad!"

Katara Read the report with excitement. "Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay." Her and Sokka's eyes widened. "Led by Hakoda." Katara and Sokka turned to each other in excitement. "It is Dad!"

Xxx

Meanwhile at the apartment, Iroh was pouring tea.

Kurai lifted her head. "I'm glad your awake now Zuko. I spent a lot of time in your Inner Heart."

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh Feed Zuko the tea.

"What's happening?" Zuko said weakly.

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

Kurai Fed Zuko more tea.

"You are in Chaos...your Inner Heart is in Chaos." Kurai worried.

"What's that mean?" Zuko Coughed continuously and lay down.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it," Iroh Took a cloth and wiped Zuko's head. "you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

"Yes, a wonderful prince." Kurai said. "The Fire Lord I dream of, the one I will be Fire Lady to."

She kissed him, comforting him.

One could only hope.


	39. Correspondance

"I can't believe it. There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru." Aang said.

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blow fish?" Sokka asked.

"No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State." Aang said.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara said.

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city. And from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Reiko said.

"This is all such big news! Where do we even start?" Sokka said.

"I hate to say it, but we have to split up." Katara said.

Aang spoke Worriedly. "Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?"

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready." Katara said.

"Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad." Aang said.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion." Sokka Stood up. "I guess that's me."

"No, Sokka. I know how badly you wanna help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the king." Katara said.

Sokka was Overjoyed with tears welling in his eyes. He Stood up and danced happily. "You are the nicest ... sister ... ever!" Sokka Threw his arms around Katara and kissed her on the cheek.

"Easy there, big brother ..." Katara Gave a slight chuckle. "Though you're right. I am."

Outside the Palace, Team Avatar was preparing to leave. The king walked down to them. Katara was petting Appa. Aang turned to face her.

"Katara? I need to tell you something." Aang Started blushing " I've been wanting to say it for a long time."

"What is it, Aang?" Katara said.

Aang Rubbed the back of his head. "Katara, I-" He was cut off by Sokka.

Sokka Threw Aang in a headlock. "All right. Who's ready to get going on our little men-only man trip?" Sokka Noogied Aang. Katara looked at him, annoyed.

"Aang and Sokka," They looked at Kuei. "I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return." Aang, Katara, and Sokka bowed

Sokka started climbing atop Appa. A soldier walked up to the king.

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi." Soldier said.

Sokka was Shocked. "That's Suki!" Sokka Fell off Appa.

"You know these warriors?" Kuei asked.

Sokka _Got up. "_Oh yeah. The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours."

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." Kuei said.

Aang turned to Appa.

"Wait. Aang." Katara Hugged him and kisses him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Reiko said.

Katara Hugged Reiko with Aang. Sokka looked away, crossing his arms. "Me too."

"Yeah." Aang said.

Everyone went to hug him. "Aahh! Great. That's enough." Sokka Smiled. "Okay, we love each other." Sokka Patted Aang and Katara on the head. "Seriously."

Appa flew off.

Xxx

Back at the apartment, Kurai, Iroh and Zuko were asleep. Zuko woke up and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face with water. When he looked in the mirror, he saw himself with no scar, no hair and an arrow tattoo on his head, resembling Aang. He looked horrified. He screamed himself awake and breathed heavily. He touched the scar on his face and closed his eyes.

xxx

Meanwhile, Appa was flying Sokka and Aang. Sokka was resting across Appa's back.

"You see, Aang? A little positive thinking works wonders. We got the king on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, and when we get back, Suki's waiting for me." Sokka said.

"Yeah. Girls are waiting for us. Thanks, positive attitude." Aang said.

"Everything is gonna work out perfectly. From now on and forever." Sokka said.

Aang turned around and smiled at him.

Xxx

In a prison, Long Feng was sitting in his cell. A Dai Li agent appeared outside of the cell.

Agent Slid a tray of food underneath the door. "Dinner." Long Feng grabbed some food. "The Council of Five and the military are loyal to the Earth King," Long Feng looked at him. "but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng, sir." Agent Walked away as Long Feng ate his food while smiling sinisterly.

Xxx

Meanwhile, at a random house, Reiko was outside. She exhales deeply and knocked on the door. It opened on its own.

Reiko Entered. "Hello? Mom? Anyone home?" Reiko Walked to the center of the room. She sensed something, but was quickly captured in a metal box. "Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with!?"

Xin Fu, the head of a fighting promotion Reiko was in, and Master Yu, Reiko's former earthbending master, appear.

"One loud-mouthed little brat who strayed too far from home." Xin Fu said.

xx

Back at the palace, three Kyoshi Warriors were walking up to the king and bowed.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" Kuei said.

The warriors looked up.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants." The middle warrior had gold eyes; it was really Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee disguised as Kyoshi Warriors, whom they had previously defeated.


	40. Tea Changes the World

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were staying in a small building in the Upper Ring. Mai and Ty Lee were removing their make-up. A smiling Ty Lee was looking in a mirror. She was wiping the last traces of her Kyoshi makeup from her face. Mai was seated next to Ty Lee, still working on her own face.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls." Azula said.

"Mai finally gets to wear make-up that's not totally depressing?" Ty Lee said.

Azula walked past toward a window.

"Ha. Ha." Mai said sarcastically with large, dark splotches of black makeup dripping down her eyes.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom." Azula said. The two girls turned with shocked looks. "For one hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves."

"Gosh, you're so confident. I really admire that about you." Ty Lee said admiringly.

"From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li" Azula Turned back into the room. "controls Ba Sing Se."

Xxx

Back to the Eastern Air Temple at a creek.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras." Pathik said.

Aang Rubbed his eyes. "What are chakras?"

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll start with the basics." As Pathik explained he pointed to the water and the moss within. "The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

"So chakras are pools of spiraling energy in our bodies?" Aang said.

"Exactly. If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?" Pathik said.

"The creek can't flow?" Aang said.

"Yes. But, if we open the ponds between the pools ..." Pathik removed moss blocking the exit for the water.

"The energy flows!" Aang said.

Xxx

At The Water Tribe camp, Sokka, Bato and Hakoda were talking.

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through." Hakoda said.

Bato Filled the mine with skunk fish and seaweed before moving away. "Your father invented tangle mines himself."

"Destructive? Buoyant? And ..." Sokka Sniffed and immediately became disgusted. "Aggh, ehhh! Terrible smelling!"

"Very perceptive. The mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the "stink and sink." Hakoda said.

"Good one, Dad!" Sokka laughed.

Bato was Nearby, unamused. "You're definitely your father's son."

Warrior Approached. "Hakoda, our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation ships!"

"Bato, get these mines loaded up! The rest of you men, prepare for battle!" Hakoda said

The warriors ran off to prepare as Sokka looked around before looking back to his father.

"Uhhh ... what should I do, Dad?

"Aren't you listening? I said, "The rest of you men, get ready for battle"." Hakoda said.

Sokka smiled and departed.

xxx

Back in Ba Sing Se, at the Jasmine Dragon. Kurai, Zuko and Iroh observed the happenings standing at the back.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you." Iroh said.

"Congratulations, Uncle." Zuko said.

"Yes your tea could change the world!" Kurai grinned.

"I am very thankful." Iroh said.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said.

"No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know." The two embraced.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Kurai shouted.

"Yes, let's make some tea!" Iroh said.


	41. Let Her Go

Back at the palace, two Dai Li agents hide on two pillars and secretly spied on a conversation between Mai and Ty Lee. The former was sitting on the stairs and the latter was practicing chi blocking and acrobatics.

Mai Sighed. "I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't know how anyone could fight in this."

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes." Ty Lee said.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I have to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm going to throw up." Mai said.

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we captured the Avatar. We just have to be patient." Ty Lee said.

Mai Stood up. "Shush up! Do you want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation?"

"Sorry!" Ty Lee said.

The agents smiled and climbed away. Azula, who was hiding behind another pillar, walked up to them.

"Good work, girls. I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message." Azula said.

Xxx

Xin Fu and Yu were trying to take Reiko home. She felt around the metal cage with seismic sense and felt tiny particles of earth in the metal. She smiled, exhaled deeply and began to push against the metal.

Reiko Struggled. "Come on, metal. Budge!" She punched a hole in the metal and shook her hand in pain. "Wooo! Reiko, you rule."

She took another punch.

xxx

Kurai walked by the Jasmine Dragon.

"What do you say, Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?" Kurai Arrived at the shop. "Table for two, please."

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!" Zuko said.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh said.

Kurai smiled at Zuko and Iroh, only to see Katara in the doorway, shocked.

xxx

Aang and Pathik sat at the top of the temple at night.

"This is the last chakra, isn't it?" Aang said.

"Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will and when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions." Pathik said.

"Let's do this." Aang said.

"The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world." Pathik said and Images of Katara appeared before Aang. "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten."

Aang Came out of his meditation. "What? Why would I let go of Katara? I ... I love her!"

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." Pathik said.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara?" Aang threw his hands up. "How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

"You must learn to let go." Pathik said.

Xxx

Back at the palace, Kurai went to visit the Earth King, only to encounter the "Kyoshi Warriors".

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on, I have a bad feeling..." Kurai said. Azula widened her eyes in surprise and smiled slyly. "We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know." Azula said.

Kurai noticed "Suki" had gold eyes and was shocked upon realization that the "Kyoshi Warriors" were actually Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. She prepared to attack, but Ty Lee quickly jumped forward and blocked her chi.

The three girls gathered around the fallen Kurai.

"I saw this girl in the city with Zuzu." Azula said. "I think it's time for a family reunion."

Momo flew off.

Xxx

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara." Aang said.

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself." Pathik said.

"Okay. I'll try." Aang said.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow." Pathik said.

Aang saw an image of him letting Katara go, and a bridge that will lead him to Avatar State mastery. As he was being surrounded by energy, however, he heard a shriek from Katara and saw a vision of her in chains as Azula and her friends found Katara and imprisoned her with Kurai. He ran away from the end of the road. This cut his connection to the Avatar State, which dropped him back to reality.

"Katara's in danger! I have to go!" Aang Prepared to exit.

"No, Aang! By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra! If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!" Pathik warned.

Aang hesitated but left anyway, leaving Pathik concerned.

xxx

Meanwhile, the journey to take Reiko back to her home was stopped when Xin Fu and Yu heard a loud noise. They went to investigate, and noticed a hole in the cage and that Reiko was gone.

"It's another one her tricks!" Yu said.

"There's a giant hole in the box! How is that a trick!?" Xin Fu said.

Reiko was behind them. "It's not! It's the real deal!"

She earthbended the two men together, threw them in the cage, and metalbended the cage shut.

Reiko Jumped on top of the box. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" Reiko Stomped on the box and exited using earth surfing.

"I'm going to be stuck in here forever with you, aren't I?" Xin Fu said inside the box.

"I have to go the bathroom." Yu said.

Xin Fu groaned and slammed his head against the box.

Xxx

Back at the Water Tribe camp, Hakoda approached Sokka.

"Ready to go knock some Fire Nation heads?" Hakoda said.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Dad. I'll make you proud and I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am." Sokka said.

Hakoda Placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm already proud of you and I've always known you're a great warrior."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our tribe when I left?" Hakoda said.

Just as the two were boarding the ship, Aang and Appa appeared. Aang showed a clear look of concern.

"This can't be good news." Sokka said.

Aang and Sokka departed. Just as they were leaving, Sokka looks back at Hakoda, who looked back and grinned.

xxx

Back in Ba Sing Se, Azula was led into a prison by two Dai Li agents. She was taken to Long Feng's cell.

"What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!" Azula snapped.

"But you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you," Long Feng Stood. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?"

"What do you want?" Azula shot back.

"I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se and you have something I need." Long Feng said.

"Oh?" Azula said, curious.

"The Earth King's trust." Long Feng smiled.

"Why should I help you?" Azula asked.

"Because I can get you the Avatar." Long Feng said

Azula Smirked. "I'm listening ..."

Long Feng smiled.

xxx

Zuko was dozing in the Jasmine Dragon.

In his dream, Kurai was chained, her hands encased in metallic gloves to keep her from bending. She was screaming his name, and Katara was huddled in the corner, crying.

Zuko's eyes snapped open as a royal messenger entered.

"A message from the Royal Palace." Royal Messenger said.

Iroh Read through, became shocked, and smiled. "I ... I can't believe it!"

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked, rubbing his eyes.

Iroh was Excited. "Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh Ran off.

Zuko looked concerned, still thinking of his dream as he continued sweeping. Back in the prison hold, the door to Long Feng's cell was closed. Azula leaves Long Feng's presence and gave a smirk.


	42. Regroup

Ostrich horses were drinking water from a river as Appa, Aang, and Sokka flew over them.

"So, what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka said.

"I don't know. In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Aang said.

"It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." Sokka looked down and noticed a mound of earth passing nearby, heading to the wall. "What is that?"

They flew down and followed the mound. Reiko was seen still earth surfing. Aang and Sokka came down beside her.

"Need a ride?" Sokka said.

Reiko became startled at the sound of Sokka's voice and fell backward off of the mound. Sokka and Aang cringed upon seeing her fall.

xxx

Azula was speaking to the Dai Li.

Azula paced back and forth. "The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death." As she talked, an agent with a mustache startED looking nervous and slightly lowers his head. "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government." Azula Walked over to her left, to another agent with a tiny, vertical scar on his right cheek. When she neared him, she stared sideways at the agent while still addressing all the agents. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all," She stopped right in front of the scarred agent. "I will snuff it out. She continued walking, with the eyes of the now nervous scarred agent following her. "That is all."

The Dai Li left, and Azula walked up to Ty Lee, who was pouring tea.

Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way." She handed the cup to Azula.

Mai was Amused. "Yeah. I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants."

"There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar, and my brother and uncle." Azula said.

Xxx

Zuko and Iroh began walking toward the palace.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace." Iroh said. "But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, Uncle." Zuko said, but he looked up at the palace, worried about Kurai.


	43. Tea Time

Appa, Reiko, Aang, and Sokka were still flying back to the Palace. Reiko was holding onto Sokka's arm so she did not fall.

"So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the Avatar State?" Reiko asked.

"Uh..." Aang said."

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I'm great! It went great with the guru. I completely mastered the Avatar State." Aang laughed nervously and looked down. "Yeah."

Xxx

At to the Royal Palace, where Zuko and Iroh were sitting at a table in a room, waiting for the Earth King. Iroh poured some tea into a cup.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko snapped, worrying about Kurai.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept." Iroh wondered.

Dai Li agents began to circle around the two.

"Something's not right." Zuko said.

Azula walked past the Dai Li and came in front of her brother outside the circle of Dai Li agents.

"It's tea time!" Azula said.

Zuko quickly stood up. "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so_ firebender. I just love it." Azula grinned.

Iroh picked up his cup of tea.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname "the Dragon of the West"?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula rolled her eyes.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh said.

Iroh began drinking his tea. Zuko looked over at him and smiled before going behind him. Iroh began breathing fire. In a corridor outside the room a fire blast made a hole in the wall, allowing Iroh and Zuko to escape. The Dai Li agents began shooting some rock gloves at them, but missed as Zuko and Iroh turned around the corner. Iroh generated lightning and destroys the wall in front before jumping down into a bush below. Zuko stopped at the edge.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" Iroh urged.

"No! I'm tired of running! Azula has Kurai! I want her back!" Zuko whirled and walked back.

"That's not how you will find her!" Iroh snapped back but let him go.

"You're _so_ dramatic. What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?" Azula sighed.

"Yes! I challenge you!" Zuko said. "If I win you have to return Kurai to me!"

"No thanks." Azula said, irritated.

Zuko shot a fire blast toward her, but two Dai Li agents intervened and pulled up a section of the floor, making a wall. They shot some rock gloves at Zuko's feet, making him lose his balance. He put his right hand down, but another rock glove trapped that one. Azula turned around smiling and walked away as the agents captured him.

xxx

Inside the throne room, where Sokka, Reiko, and Aang confronted Kuei.

"Katara and Kurai are fine. You have nothing to worry about." Kuei said.

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure they were in trouble." Aang said.

"Well, they met with the Council of Generals to plan the invasion, and since then, they've been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors." Kuei said.

"See, Aang? They're with Suki. They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about make-up or something." Sokka said.

"Okay. Maybe you're right." Aang said.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it." Kuei said.

Bosco lifts up his head from sleeping to look at the three.

Xxx

Inside the Crystal Catacombs, where Kurai was pacing back and forth and Katara was crying in the corner. Kurai stopped pacing upon hearing a hole open up above.

"You've got company." Dai Li agent said.

He threw Zuko in, who rolled down and landed in front of Kurai.

"ZUKO!" Kurai rushed forward, catching him in her arms.


	44. Burned

Kurai clutched Zuko and held him. "I'm...so glad your safe."

Xxx

Reiko, Aang, and Sokka reaching their house on Appa. The three jumped off and ran inside to see if Katara was in there. Momo runs up to them.

"Momo!" Aang said.

Momo climbed up Aang onto his shoulders. Reiko looked around.

"There's no one else here." Reiko said. "Where is my sister?"

"Katara _is_ in trouble! I knew it!" Aang said.

"Oh, no!" Sokka said.

"Wait! Someone's at the door." Reiko said. Someone knocked on the door a second later. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine." Reiko walked over to the door and opened it, showing Iroh behind the door. "Glad to see you're okay."

"I need your help." Iroh said.

Sokka and Aang became shocked and angry upon seeing him, and got into a fighting stance. Reiko calmly smiled and waves at him. Momo flew away upon seeing him.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asked.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice." Reiko said.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked. Reiko nodded, and he walked in before turning to the group. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara and Kurai." Aang said.

"She has captured my nephew as well." Iroh said.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara, Kurai, and Zuko." Aang said.

Sokka Approached Aang and pointed at him. "Whoa there! You lost me at "Zuko"."

"I know how you must feel about my nephew." Iroh Moved forward to place his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him."

Sokka Pushed Iroh away. "Good inside him" isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

"Katara's in trouble. Kurai is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang said.

Sokka understood, and nods. Iroh began walking back to the door.

"I brought someone along who might help us." Iroh said.

They all walked outside. Reiko put a couple earth pillars around the nervous Dai Li agent and made him stand up. Iroh walked over to him and took the gag off his mouth, revealing this to be the scarred agent.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" The Captured Agent said.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Kurai?" Reiko snapped.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." Captured Agent said.

Iroh, Aang, Reiko, and Sokka run away to help Katara, Kurai and the Earth King.

xxx

In the jail where Long Feng is. He meditated in his cell while a Dai Li agent informed him of what is going on.

"The movements of the Earth King and all the generals have been plotted out step-by-step." Head of the Dai Li said.

"Good. And the Fire Nation princess is cooperating?" Long Feng said.

"Oh, yes. More than cooperating. She's really taken charge. She's terrifying and inspirational at the same time. It's hard to explain." Head of the Dai Li said.

The Dai Li agent walked away.

xxx

Inside the Crystal Catacombs, Kurai slowly let go of Zuko.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Kurai asked. "They were disguised as Kiyoshi Warriors and captured me and Katara."

She looked over at Katara, who was huddled in the corner.

There was a silence.

"What...happened to the Water Tribe Girl?" Zuko asked.

"Azula wanted to use me as an example." Kurai admitted. "She knew everything. About my past as Queen of the North, about us, everything. Azula...knew I was a Firebender. She...challenged me to an Agni Kai."

"WHAT?" Zuko involuntarily lit his hands.

Katara whimpered in the corner, and Kurai grabbed his hands, putting out his fire.

"Don't. You'll scare her." Kurai said. "Katara defended me and stopped Azula. She's...she's been burned. She healed herself, but...it was traumatizing for her."

Zuko straightened firmly and walked over to Katara. He knelt down. "Thank you. Thank you for protecting the woman I love. I won't let either of you get hurt again."

Katara looked up, hope etched on her face, and silently nodded. "We have to get out of here."


	45. Crossroads

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara, Kurai and the angry jerk," Sokka Remembered Iroh was there and placed his left hand on Iroh's right shoulder. "no offense."

Iroh Shrugged. "None taken."

"And I'll go with Reiko to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup." Sokka said.

Xxx

Aang and Iroh were walking through the tunnel down to the Catacombs. Iroh was bending a small fire for light, and Aang was earthbending the way down.

"So, Reiko thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea!" Aang said.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh said.

Aang earthbended again before replying.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this _great_ power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love." He and Iroh stopped. "And I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said.

Aang Earthbended again. "What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving," Iroh said. Aang earthbended the rocks away one last time. Iroh's fire blew out. He smiled. "you will come to a better place."

They were in the Catacombs.

Xxx

Reiko and Sokka were climbing the stairs, with Momo flying behind them.

"There's General How!" Sokka said.

Sokka put his arm out in front of Reiko and pulled her behind a pillar. General How continued walking toward the stairs. The Dai Li agents could be seen hiding beside the pillars before putting cuffs on his wrists and pulling him down to his knees. Another agent dropped in front of How.

"What's going on here?" How said.

"You're under house arrest." Dai Li Agent said.

"The coup is happening right now! We've gotta warn the Earth King!" Sokka said.

Sokka, Reiko, and Momo ran to head to the Earth King. One of the generals was seen walking when some chains fly up and trap him. General Sung was taken by some chains into a dark area. Two other generals were in their headquarters when the Dai Li tossed some chains to circle around their legs and pulled them up.

In the throne room, where Reiko, Sokka, and Momo had just reached the Earth King.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Sokka said.

"In time for what?" Kuei said.

"Yeah. What are you in time for," Ty Lee Cartwheeled to Sokka. "cutie?"

"Uh, I'm kinda involved with Suki." Sokka said.

"Who?" Ty Lee said.

Reiko knocked her away from Sokka with earthbending, in which she flipped up above them.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Reiko said.

Kuei gasped, surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mai said.

She shots some of her daggers at Reiko, who used an earth shield to stop them, and kicked the shield to Mai, who jumped over it. Reiko brought up another pillar, knocking her. Ty Lee came up in front of Sokka, laughing. She started trying to jab him, but he evaded all of them.

"Oooh, it's like we're dancing together!" Ty Lee said.

Azula was holding Kuei at flame-point.

"This fight is over." Azula said.

Reiko and Sokka surrendered, and Ty Lee chi blocked them. Momo tried flying away, but a Dai Li agent trapped him with a rock glove. Azula shoved Kuei down.

"Get them all out of my sight." Azula said.

Reiko, Sokka, Kuei, and Bosco were all taken to prison. Long Feng walked into the room with some Dai Li agents behind him.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess!" Long Feng said. None of the Dai Li agents move, to Long Feng's disappointment. "I said arrest her! What is wrong with you?!"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end." Azula said.

"What are you talking about?" Long Feng said.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle, and connive, and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down." Azula said. Long Feng looked worried. "But I know, and you know." She sat down on the throne and crossed her legs. "Well?"

Long Feng Walked up and bowed to her. "You've beaten me at my own game."

"Don't flatter yourself! You were never even a player." Azula said.

Xxx

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Zuko said, to both of them.

Katara touched her arms, half expecting to see burns, but also knowing she had healed them already.

"It doesn't matter." Katara said.

"I...I should have been here." Zuko directed this sentence at Kurai. "I should have protected you."

Kurai kissed him. Katara turned away.

"You are here now. That's all that—"

They were interrupted by Aang and Iroh.

"Aang!" Katara said.

Aang looked surprised as Katara hugged him, but Aang looked over Katara's shoulder to glare at Zuko. Zuko got a hug from Iroh, and glares back.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara hugged Aang again.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko pointed to Aang.

"Zuko!" Kurai protested.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said.

Zuko took one step in Aang's direction, but Kurai stopped him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Kurai turned To Iroh, Aang and Katara. "Go help the others. We'll catch up with you." They walk away, Iroh looked back at Zuko before moving on.

Xxx

"Why Kurai?" Zuko asked.

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Kurai said gently. "Don't you want me to be your Fire Queen one day."

"Never going to happen." Azula said.

Zuko yelled as crystals grew to encase Kurai. He assumed a fighting position to prepare for the intruders. Azula, along with two Dai Li agents slid down from the sides of the chamber.


	46. Fall of the Earth Kingdom

"I expected this kind of treachery from Northern Wall of the Water Tribe." Azula said, gesturing to the trapped Kurai. Zuko moved into protection of her. "But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Release her immediately." Zuko cried angrily.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Azula whispered enticingly.

Kurai stared at Zuko_. "_The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Ice Queen?" Azula said mockingly. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day," Azula Made a fist. "this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Kurai pleaded.

"You are free to choose." Azula said firmly.

She gestured at the two Dai Li agents to leave, who earthbended themselves out. Zuko contemplated his choice as Azula left to follow Aang and Katara.

Xxx

Aang and Katara ran through the Crystal Catacombs.

"We've got to find Sokka and Reiko." Katara said.

A bolt of blue lightning attacked them from behind. Aang stopped it using earthbending. Azula was the source of the lightning. Katara used waterbending to stop another lightning attack. The mist from the vaporized water allowed Azula to jump onto a crystal and firebend two blasts of blue fire. Together, Aang and Katara used waterbending to stop the blasts. Azula finished her jump by landing on a rock pillar. Aang used earthbending on the pillar, and Azula gasped once she noticed the pillar crumbling. She jumped off and landed between Katara and Aang. She pointed at both of them, preparing to attack.

A fire blast stopped her from attacking, and they looked to see the source of the fire blast to be Zuko. Zuko looked from Azula to Katara and Aang, choosing who to attack. Aang gasped once he realizes Zuko would attack him and Aang used airbending to jump away from the blast. Azula started dueling with Katara, and Zuko threw multiple fire blasts at Aang.

Xxx

Kurai slumped in her bonds, tears running down her face. "Zuko...you...you TRAITOR!"

Her Firebending heated and snapped the crystal. She took off running after Zuko.

Xxx

Kuei, Sokka, and Reiko were in a prison cell. Sokka looked out the door's barred window.

"See any Dai Li agents nearby?" Reiko said.

"Nope, all clear." Sokka said.

Reiko cracked her knuckles and placed her hands against the cell door, preparing to metalbend it. Outside the prison cell in the where the door crumpled and got thrown away from the doorway.

"Let's go." Sokka said.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" Kuei said.

Xxx

Sokka grabbed the Earth King's hand and followed the rest of the group. Zuko and were Aang fighting. Aang airbended the air currents around him to make a human-shaped gust of air at Zuko, knocking him down. Aang attacked Zuko with more airbending, but Zuko maneuvered around the attacks and got back up on his feet. He fired more blasts at Aang who is clinging on to a rock pillar. Aang jumped onto a clump of crystals to avoid the attack. Furious, Zuko summoned a greater blast of fire. Aang earthbended some crystals to protect him, but the crystals shattered, sending Aang flying to another clump of crystals. Zuko used fire whips to attack Aang once again, but Aang jumped to another patch of crystals and Zuko kept attacking.

Azula ran away from Katara, who sent a wave of water that cut her hair. Zuko was still using his fire whips to attack Aang, who was now jumping along the cave's ceiling. Aang kicked down a stalactite and follows it, using earthbending to increase its impact and sending Zuko flying.

Katara encased herself in water and used it to stop Azula's firebending attacks. One water tentacle captured Azula's hand and another one captured her foot. Zuko freed his sister using firebending to break the tentacles. Azula looked toward the crater Aang had created with the stalactite. Aang crawled out, exhausted. Azula runs toward Aang. Katara quickly defended him. Zuko turned to help Azula when—

"ARE-TO!" Kurai trapped Zuko with spiritual chains. "I thought you had changed?"

"KA-SHA!" Zuko snapped the chains. "I have changed."

"RAN-GU!" Kurai cried, and a giant spirit lion attacked Zuko.

He cowered back. "M-MA-NU!" Zuko quickly captured the beast in a spirit cage.

"How can you! Using Maram this way! After what your Uncle taught you?!" Kurai shouted at him.

"Don't you see that it doesn't matter anymore?!" Zuko snapped back. "None of it does!"

"What about me?!" Kurai cried. "I was going to be your Fire Queen!"

Zuko dropped his guard, held his hand out. "Y-You still can be..."

Kurai hesitated, then unleashed the most powerful Lotis of all: Love. "MA-NOU!"

It fired through him like a blast of light. But Zuko was prepared.

Kurai saw in his eyes what he was going to do before he did it.

"DI-SU-RI!" Zuko cried.

That was it. The Ultimate Maram. Pure Hatred.

The blow struck her—and everything surrounding—and decimated it all.

As darkness over took her vision, Kurai could just barely hear Zuko speak.

"I'm sorry."

Xxx

Azula and Aang were standing opposite each other. Azula used firebending to charge at Aang. Aang earthbended crystals around him into a crystal encased armor and charges at Azula. Azula stopped, and used her firebending to break Aang's crystal armor and send him flying back into an old building.

xxx

Mai, Ty Lee, and Bosco were in the Earth King's throne room.

Ty Lee turned To Bosco. "Come on, it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones." She demonstrated. "Like this."

Suddenly, the floor trapped Ty Lee's hands and her feet when they touched the ground. Bosco started clapping.

Kuei, Reiko, and Sokka were there.

"That is a nice trick." Reiko said.

Sokka rook out his boomerang and Reiko earthbended a large block of the ground in preparation to fight against Mai.

"Just take the bear." Mai said.

Kuei Ran to Bosco. "Bosco!"

xxx

Zuko and Azula were both fighting Katara. Hopelessly outnumbered, Katara got knocked down. Aang jumped from the old building and earth surfed toward Zuko and Azula to stop them from attacking Katara. A Dai Li agent broke Aang's surf, knocking him down. More Dai Li agents gathered behind Zuko and Azula. Katara started regaining her focus and Dai Li agents surround her. Katara used the octopus form to defend herself. Aang stood up and surveys the scene.

"There's too many." Aang looked a Katara.

_The only way is to let her go._

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang said.

Closing his eyes, he turned away from Azula and Zuko and earthbended a crystal shelter tent. Aang started meditating. Inside Aang's mind, a giant version of himself in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit, held an airbending sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Avatar State. Back in the crystal shelter, Aang entered the Avatar State and the crystal shelter starts glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opened his glowing eyes and broke the crystal above him.

Katara looked up to Aang, now rising in to the air, with hope. But before Aang could let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning struck him in the back.

Kurai's eyes opened wide, coming to consciousness at the same moment, screaming. "NO!"

Azula watched Aang get struck, standing in a lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking. The Avatar Spirit let go of Aang and fell out of the plane of existence. As Aang fell down, Katara, tears now falling down her face, created a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocked down the Dai Li agents. She looked down at Aang and back up with tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula prepared to attack Aang and Katara, but a blast of fire stopped them.

Iroh jumps down from the wall of the cave and joined Kurai, shielding Aang and Katara from Zuko and Azula.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh Fired some blasts at Zuko and Azula.

Katara prepared to get Aang out of there, but looked wistfully back at Kurai. "Aren't you coming?"

"Go Fire Lady!" Iroh said, looking at Kurai.

"I-I'm not..." Kurai stammered, standing firm and protecting her friends. "I'm not his Fire Lady. I never will be. He used Ma—"

"Have faith." Iroh said. "Now go."

Katara walked away slowly with Aang's body to a waterfall, and she used waterbending to lift her and Aang up its path.

Zuko took one last long look at Kurai. She glared fiercely back, a furious look of betrayal, then turned away and followed Katara.

Iroh held off the Dai Li agents until after Aang and Katara leave. He submitted to the Dai Li, who used earthbending to encase him in crystals. Zuko looked at Iroh and Iroh closed his eyes and turns away. Bosco, Kuei, Reiko, Kurai Sokka, Aang, and Katara were riding on Appa. Appa moaned sadly. Katara placed Aang's body on Appa. Katara opened the vial around her neck and used water healing on Aang's wounded back. The glowing from the spirit water stopped, and Katara started crying. Aang's tattoos glow for a second and Aang gasped. Katara looked at Aang, who smiled a little, and she held him closer.

Xxx

In The Earth King's throne room Azula sat down at the throne with Zuko at her left.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula smiled.

"I betrayed Kurai. I betrayed Uncle." Zuko said hollowly.

"Uncle betrayed you." Azula said. "And honestly, are you still hung up on that halfbreed trollop?"

Flames flew from Zuko's fingertips. "Do NOT speak ill of her!"

"Calm down, Zuzu." Azula stood up from the throne. "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" Zuko asked hopelessly.

"He doesn't need to, Zuko." She put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Today, you restored your own honor."

Zuko turned away, full of self-loathing over what he had done. The memory of Kurai's face, full of hurt and betrayal, haunted him.

Xxx

Kurai looked down from on Appa's back, eyes full of pain and longing.

Katara was sitting next to an unconscious Aang, and looked up. Appa flew over the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"The Earth Kingdom ... has fallen." Kuei whispered sadly..


	47. Wrong

Aang was on board a Fire Nation ship where he finally regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and rose from his bed, visibly shaken and in pain.

"What happened?" Aang Saw the Fire Nation designs and flag and immediately assumed he had been captured. "Oh no!"

He left his room, carefully creaking open the door and peering outside for any sign of Fire Nation soldiers. Using his glider as a crutch, Aang stumbled across the hall, occasionally leaning on the wall for support due to being weak. He stopped at a turn in the hallway upon hearing two guards, who were actually Pipsqueak and The Duke, talking to each other.

"You hear something?" Pipsqueak said.

Aang retreated behind the wall, where he donned a determined look and quickly stepped out to send a weak air blast at them, which only ruffles their clothes, and moved past the hallway.

"He's awake!" Pipsqueak said. The two began chasing Aang, who struggled to escape. "Stop! Wait!"

Aang managed to reach the deck of the ship, however, he stumbled on the stairway and drops his staff. It slid over to where Hakoda and Bato, disguised as Fire Nation soldiers, are petting Momo.

Aang was Confused. "Momo?"

Momo ran toward Aang, jumps on his shoulder and licked his face. Reiko and Katara, standing near the edge of the ship, heard the events.

"Aang! That's got to be you!" Reiko said.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara said. The two raced over to him.

"Are you sure?" Aang Rubbed his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Katara Hugged Aang. "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

Katara Hugged Aang; was disguised as a Fire Nation guard. "Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy!"

"Sokka?" Aang Breathed heavily, appeared to be passing out.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's going to-" Reiko said.

Aang collapsed to the floor, Katara running short of catching him. The entire group, including Appa, surrounded Aang who was now in Katara's arms.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Kurai was dangling her feet in the water as a familiar image of Zuko's face appeared before her.

On another ship, Zuko was heading toward the Fire Nation.

"Aren't you cold?" Kurai asked him, rippling the water.

She still couldn't believe she was still talking to him. But honestly nothing could make her stay away from Zuko, no matter how much he betrayed her.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." Zuko said.

The fire in which he saw her image flickered.

Kurai yawned. "Maybe you are feeling guilty because you are returning to the Fire Nation the wrong way."

"After making you my enemy?" Zuko questioned, voice breaking.

The image in the fire flickered again. "I-I could never be your enemy Zuko. I'm just disappointed in you."

The connection broke.


	48. Tears

Aang was awake once again. He sat in front of Katara, also sitting, surrounded by Kurai, Reiko and Sokka. Appa rested behind them. Aang received a robe to cover him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang wondered.

Katara and Aang were left alone.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." Aang smiling at him. "I like your hair."

"I have hair?" Aang _Felt it. "_How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." Katara admitted.

"Everything okay?" Hakoda asked.

Katara Looked away, annoyed. "We're fine, Dad."

Hakoda turned To Aang. "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

Aang moved to shake his outstretched hand.

Katara Placed her hands on Aang's shoulders stopping him. "He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?"

"I guess you're right." Hakoda said.

Aang Removed Katara's hand he shook Hakoda's hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda said.

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara said in a rushed voice.

"Of course." Hakoda Walked away.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at Hakoda leave with an expression of annoyance on her face. Katara gave Aang a Confused look. "What, not at all. Why would you say that?"

Aang shrugged and murmured as if to say "I don't know." but gasped in pain.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Katara Helped Aang up. "You need a healing session."

Xxx

Back in Aang's room on the ship. Katara bent some water onto the scar left by Azula's lightning attack.

"Tell me where the pain feels most intense." Katara instructed.

"Mmm, a little higher. Uhhh!" Aang said.

Aang briefly flashed to the battle where he rose into the Avatar State.

"Wow, you're definitely in the right area there." Aang said.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there." Katara Began to remove the water. "Let me just see if I can-"

Aang again flashed back to the battle, to the moment where he was attacked, before moving on to the scene where Katara is looking over him, crying. After that, he snapped back to reality.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back." Aang said.

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly." Katara said.

Aang Turned to look at her. "You saved me."

Katara Placed a hand on the side of his face. "You need to rest."

Xxx

At the Fire Nation Capital, Li and Lo were addressing a crowd below.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar ..." Li said.

"And the Avatar fell! And the Earth Kingdom fell!" Li and Lo said.

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls ..." Li said.

"And brought them down!" Li and Lo said.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory." Li said.

"Now the heroes have returned home!" Li and Lo said.

"Your princess, Azula ..." Lo said and the Crowd cheered

"And after three long years, your prince has returned ..." Li said.

"Zuko!" Li and Lo said.

Zuko approached uncertainly. In all the puddles on the ground of the capital he saw Kurai's face, looking at him, disappointed.

This should be his greatest triumph, but instead he felt like crying.


	49. Trump Card

After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka explained. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda said.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara said.

"It's a good plan." Kurai said.

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable." Hakoda said.

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag

team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka said.

Pipsqueak was Eating noodles with The Duke on his shoulder. "Good to see you again, Aang!"

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Sokka Whispered. "We have a secret ... you!"

"Me?" Aang asked.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?" Sokka said.

Aang was shocked. Aang looked out to the water from a side of the boat. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

Sokka Approached Aang. "No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said.

Another Fire Nation ship approached.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang Opened his glider and grunted in pain.

Katara Approached Aang. "Aang, wait! Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation!"

Sweating, Aang put his glider away.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda and Bato put their helmets on. "Bato and I will take care of this."

Pipsqueak and The Duke covered Appa and Momo, while Aang, Reiko, Kurai, Sokka and Katara hide in a square hole.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang said.

"Hopefully, you won't need to." Reiko said.

Crew from the other ship boarded Team Avatar's ship.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!" Fire Navy Officer said.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda said.

"Ahhh ... Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way." Fire Nation Officer said.

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato said.

I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" Fire Navy Officer said.

"Next time, we'll send" Bato and Hakoda glanced at each other. "two hawks to make sure you get the message."

The two bowed to each other, and Hakoda and Bato exited.

"Sir ... Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island." Guard said.

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right; they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship." Fire Navy Officer Whispered. "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship."

Reiko, hearing this, emerged. "They know!"

She metalbends the bridge between the ships off. The captain and his guards fall into the water. Katara created a large wave which separates the other ship from theirs. Team Avatar's ship departed quickly. The captain and his guards from the other ship climbed back on board theirs by rope ladder.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Capital, Zuko fed turtle ducks in a lake with some bread. He was watching the water and staring at Kurai's image. Azula joined him.

"You seem so downcast."" Azula said.

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished." Zuko said.

"So what?" Azula said.

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar." Zuko said.

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead ..." Azula said and Zuko looked away. "unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."

Zuko gazed into the water and Kurai's image shook her head and put her finger to her lips. Zuko sighed. More secrets. But he wouldn't betray Kurai again.

He couldn't.

"No. There's no way he could have survived." Zuko said. They glared at each other.

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Azula said.


	50. Haunted

The second ship began firing at Team Avatar's. Reiko took an earthbending stance while The Duke stands behind her to guide her.

"Load the Reiko!" Reiko commanded.

Pipsqueak dropped a boulder in front of Reiko who began earthbending it at the attacking ship. It hit a catapult as another fired. Others tried to fight back with a series of rocks that Reiko earthbended at the other ship. With The Duke's guidance, Reiko earthbended another piece of rock and sends it to intercept the oncoming fireball. Aang, inside the ship with Sokka, made a move to help but is stopped by Sokka. In frustration he banged his head against his staff. The other ship fired a harpoon, piercing a hole in Team Avatar's ship's bottom. As water flows in, Katara, noticing this, froze the water below to plug the hole.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara said.

She brought up vapor from the water to create a fog screen. However, a fireball made its way through and destroys the rocks that Reiko had used.

Kurai flew out and used her Firebending to knock the harpoons and melt them before they could pierce anyone.

"I got you're cover right here!" Kurai quickly gave Katara back-up.

Xxx

"I just can't stand by and do nothing!" Aang ran out.

Sokka followed. "Aang, no!" Sokka grabbed the staff. "You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret! Just let us handle this."

"Fine." Aang said in a bitter, frustrated voice. He Grabbed his staff and walked away.

Xxx

Two fireballs came for the ship and Kurai Firebender them out of the way. Katara quickly extinguished the fire with waterbending.

"Traitor!" The Fire Nation soldiers shouted at Kurai.

"I'm no traitor." Kurai shouted. "I fight for peace and not war. That is my honor. That's the true honor of the Fire Nation"

She attacked.

"How are we doing?" Reiko asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka admitted. A serpent rose from the water near their ship. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy!" Reiko scolded.

The serpent was hit by a fireball from the other ship. In anger, it wrapped itself around the other ship, allowing Team Avatar's ship to escape.

"Thank you, the universe!" Sokka said.

"That is lucky!" Kurai grinned at Reiko. "I was about to hit it with a fireball, but they got to it first!"

Xxx

Team Avatar's ship arrived a port in a town. Aang was alone in his room, until the rest of the gang enter.

"Hey, Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Reiko said.

Aang Clutched his stomach. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Here," Sokka Offered a Fire Nation bandana. "tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow."

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" He lay back down.

"Aang, come on. Be practical." Sokka said.

Katara Placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up to you." Reiko, Kurai and Sokka exited.

xxx

Katara sat on Aang's bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail!" Aang exclaimed in agony.

"Aang, that's not true." Katara comforted.

Aang got up, frustration and agony on his face. "It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there! But I lost. And now the Earth Kingdom is fallen for good."

"It's not for good." Katara got up too, speaking encouragingly. "Remember, there's still a plan. The invasion!"

"And I hate the invasion plan, too!" Aang Ripped down the Fire Nation flag covering his staff in fury. "I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes! I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord. But now I know I need to do it alone."

Katara moved to comfort him. "Aang ..."

"Katara, please! Just go ... please." Aang exploded

Katara exited. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." Aang stated.

Xxx

Back at the Fire Nation Capital, Zuko returned to the royal palace and prepares to face his father, Ozai. He breathed deeply and entered.

Zuko stopped at a puddle and stared at Kurai's haunted eyes. "Please...don't look at me like that."

Xxx

Katara entered Aang's room a little later.

"I brought you some food!" Katara Noticed Aang had gone missing. "Oh no ..." Katara Dropped the food tray and ran.

Aang was flying across the sky in his glider.

Xxx

Zuko bowed before Ozai, but he was still haunted by Kurai.

"You've been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son." Ozai Approached Zuko. "Welcome home."

Zuko bowed, but his heart was far away with Kurai.


	51. Burning Glider

Aang struggled to remain in flight against his injuries. Back on the ship, Katara ran toward Bato and Hakoda. She was in tears.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bato said and left.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"He left." Katara said.

"What?" Hakoda asked.

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it's all his responsibility." Katara said sadly.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Hakoda attempted.

"It's not brave, it's selfish and stupid! We could be helping him and I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him, too? How can he just leave us behind?" Katara shot back.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Hakoda said softly.

"How could you leave us, Dad?" Katara attempted to wipe away the tears. "I mean, I know we had Gran-Gran, and she loved us, but we were just so lost without you."

Hakoda moved to comfort her as she turned away.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Hakoda said softly.

Katara embraced Hakoda. "I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt!

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache." Hakoda said softly.

Xxx

Kuri was sitting in her room gazing into the fire in her hand.

"Zuko..." She whispered. "I miss you so much."

She gazed into the fire, and his image appeared in the flame.

Xxx

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment: you slayed the Avatar." Ozai was saying to Zuko.

Zuko was shocked, but his eye was drawn to a basin of water where he saw Kuri's face. It gave him courage. "What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed at your power and ferocity at the moment of truth." Ozai smiled at him.

Xxx

Aang continued his flight, struggling. He came upon a Fire Nation blockade.

"A blockade." He breathed.

He took a deep breath and swam under it. Upon emerging, he found a tree bark and rode it like a surfboard through the water. A storm turned the seas very choppy. He fell off and into the water and his staff flew away.

xxx

Kuri turned her gaze back from Aang to Zuko. Azula was asleep, when Zuko entered her room.

"Why'd you do it?" Zuko asked. His eye was drawn to the water basin, and he smiled at Kuri's image, then directed his attention back to Azula.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Azula smiled.

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"Can't this wait until the morning?" Azula asked wearily.

"It. Can't." Zuko said harshly.

Azula Sighed and opened her eyes. "Fine. You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?" Zuko asked.

Azula Got out of bed. "Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying." Zuko said.

Azula walked past Zuko. "If you say so..."

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured out what it is." Zuko accused.

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?" Azula Approached close to Zuko and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself, that was impossible." Zuko began to leave. "Sleep well, Zuzu."

Xxx

Zuko went to his room and looked into the basin.

"Kuri...don't look at me like that." Zuko said softly.

"I don't know what you mean. You know the Avatar is alive." Kuri snapped back. "No thanks to you."

"If you hate me then why are you still watching after me?" Zuko smirked at her.

"I-I...because I...dammit you know I love you Zuko!" Kuri cried. "No matter what you do or how horrible you become I will always love you Zuko. So please. Make the right choice."

Kuri faded from the water basin. Zuko sat on his bed, head in his hands. What _was_ the right choice?

Xxx

Kuri, for her part, turned her gaze on Aang. She was worried about him, and wanted to help him if she could.

Kuri knew his spirit was in turmoil, and she would do anything to bring his courage back.

The world needed the Avatar.

Xxx

Back in the sea, Aang struggled to stay above water or reach his glider. After letting out a scream, a wave overcame him and he fell into the water. He re-emerged after a brief time.

"I'm not gonna make it. I failed." Within the lightning strikes, the spirit of Roku appeared before Aang. "Roku?"

"You haven't failed, Aang." Roku said.

"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down." Aang said sadly.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." Roku said.

"I don't know." Aang said uncertainly.

Moonlight shone on Aang as Kuri's spirit appeared in her Water Tribe clothes, coming closer to him.

"You already saved the world. And you'll save the world again, but you can't give up." Kuri said encouragingly.

The storm ends. The spirit of Roku disappears, while Kuri's spirit descended toward Aang.

"You're right. I won't give up." Aang said. "Thank you Kuri."

Kuri smiled and her spirit vanished.

He created a wave and surfed it with the tree bark. Aang was washed up at the base of a volcano, on the same crescent island where Roku's temple once was. Later, Momo found him and licked his face, waking him up. Katara, Kuri, Sokka, and Reiko found him, reaching him via Appa. Katara ran to hug him, her worried look changing to happiness.

"You're okay!" Katara said.

They all, including Momo and Appa, came together for a group hug.

"I have so much to do." Aang said.

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara said.

"That's for sure." Kuri said, winking at him, encouraging him to keep it a secret that she had visited him in the storm.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Reiko said, smiling.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force the day of the eclipse." Sokka said happily.

Reiko Noticed Aang's damaged staff had washed ashore. "Hey! What's ... oh, it's your glider."

"It's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang said.

Aang Flew up and stuck it in the volcano's lava trails, causing it to catch fire as they departed.


	52. Final Testimony

Avatar Roku was emerging from behind a small wall of fire, and was speaking to Aang in a dream.

"Aang, it's time you learn of my history with Fire Lord Sozin." Roku said. "You need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it. Meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice."

Aang was asleep, and rolled over on his side.

Aang Talked in his sleep. "Okay, Roku."

Meanwhile, Kuri was watching Zuko in the flames of their campfire, and noticed as he stirred and woke up.

Xxx

Zuko was asleep as well, as sounds of footsteps woke him up, and he rushed to the hall to investigate. He opened the door, and saw a cloaked individual walk down the hall and disappear. Zuko began to go after the individual, but noticed a scroll lying on the floor. A surprised Zuko picked up the scroll and read it.

Zuko Read the scroll. "You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny." . He closed the scroll, and stared down the hallway.

Zuko looked into a basin of water. "Kuri...should I?"

Kuri nodded in the pool of water. Zuko looked at the scroll again.

"Alright."

Zuko was still standing outside his bedroom.

Xxx

It was the next day in a blue, cloud filled sky. A very large cloud moved quickly forward. Inside of the cloud, Aang, standing on Appa's back, bent the elements around the bison to create a cloud, to camouflage. Kuri, Katara and Sokka looked over Appa's saddle for a better look.

"There it is. That's Roku's home." Aang said.

Appa landed. Team Avatar descended from Appa.

Kuri was Confused. "But, there's nothing here."

Toph jumped from Appa's saddle, as her feet touched the ground.

"Yes, there is. An entire village, hundreds of houses ..." A strong breeze moved a layer of ash along the ground, brushing past their feet. "all completely buried in ash."

Kuri gazed into the fire again, seeing Zuko in a hall of paintings.

Xxx

Zuko was in a hall, full of paintings of previous Fire Lords. Zuko stood before one of the portraits, as Azula passed by Zuko.

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side." Azula said.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Zuko said. Azula stopped walking. "What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?"

Azula sighed. "Oh, Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works." Azula began to tell Zuko about Sozin's history. "Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. He was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's Comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man."

"But how did he die?" Zuko asked.

Azula Turned toward Zuko. "Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully, in his sleep." Azula walked away. "He was ancient."

Zuko stared, frustrated.

xxx

On Roku's island, Team Avatar was sitting on the tip of a hardened wave of lava. Aang was facing the ocean, and was meditating. His arrows glowed, and he was sitting on a mountain top, surrounded by clouds, in the Spirit World. Fang, who was carrying Roku, flew near him, as he stood up, and Roku smiled at Aang.

xxx

Zuko was in his room, lying on his back on his bed. He rolled over on his side and stared at the scroll. He picked it up and read it to himself again.

"I have to know. Just like Kuri told me." Zuko said. "What does it mean?"

Annoyed, he tossed the scroll aside, as it landed on a lantern. The light from the lantern shone through the parchment, and it revealed a secret message on the scroll. Zuko gasped and grabbed the scroll from atop the lantern, and read the secret message aloud.

"The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs." Zuko read.

Zuko finished reading the secret message. Zuko quickly turned to leave.

Later Zuko was in a dark temple. A Fire Sage walked through a courtyard, and stopped over a large medallion fashioned in the shape of a flower in the middle of the courtyard. He crouched low, and delivered a blast of fire into the center of the medallion. It began to open a hidden passage, under the courtyard of the temple. The Sage went into the passage through the steps. Zuko hid and waited behind a pillar. When no one was around, Zuko went to the secret passage, and bent a blast of fire into the medallion. The passage opened, and a spiral staircase was revealed along with a very large secret chamber. Zuko travelled through the chamber and down a hall lined with bones of dragons, all lined up along the walls of the hall. He came to an ornate door with a metal sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin on it. The chest of the sculpture has a Fire Nation emblem. Zuko placed his left hand over the emblem, and bent a fire blast. The fire filled the door, and came out from the statue's eyes, nose and mouth. Zuko entered the room, pulled his cloak from his head, and raised his lantern to look around the dark chamber, and saw that the room was filled with artifacts and various vessels. A large statue of a dragon sat in the middle of the room. Under the dragon's head, Zuko found Fire Lord Sozin's history.

"The final testimony of Fire Lord Sozin."


	53. Promise

As Zuko picked the scroll, Roku lent Aang a hand to climb on Fang.

"Come, Aang." Roku said.

He climbed on Fang, who flew off. "Where're we going?"

"To visit my past." Roku smiled at Aang, as Aang grinned widely. "Our shared past."

Zuko was reading from the scroll.

Kuri's reflection was in the nearby pool of water, smiling at him kindly.

"As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter." Sozin narrated.

There a lush Fire Nation courtyard in a flashback. Two young firebenders were dueling. The young men, Prince Sozin and Roku, exchanged fire blasts.

"I remember my friend." Sozin said.

While they duelled, Sozin noticed that Roku's feet were close to a tree root. Sozin smiled, and using this to his advantage, he stepped up his attack to drive Roku back, causing Roku to trip over the root and fall back. As Roku fell, Sozin grabs Roku by the shirt to keep him from falling. While he held him, he raised his hand as if to fire blast, but instead he let Roku fall to the ground.

"Looks like I win again, Roku." Sozin extended a hand to help Roku to his feet.

"Are you kidding?" Sozin took Sozin's hands and got up. "The tree root did all the work. " After getting up, he patted Sozin on his shoulders. "Nice one, Sozin."

Aang was surprised. "You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin ?"

"Back then, he was just Prince Sozin." Roku said."And he was my best friend."

As Roku and Sozin left the courtyard, a young Fire Nation lady went by. As she walks past the friends, Roku stared at her and blushes, which Sozin noticed.

Sozin Nudged Roku. "Say something to her."

Roku walked after the young lady. He raised his hand and attempted to greet the lady, who also slightly blushes, but was overcome by embarrassment. He sighed, put his hands on his head, and fell down. Sozin sat down next to him and sprinkled blades of grass on Roku's face.

Roku and Aang were watching.

"Love is hard when you are young." Roku said.

"You don't have to tell me." Aang said.

Roku put his hand over Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, it gets better." He turned back and walked, along with Aang. "Now, come with me." There was to a celebration on a courtyard. "We have a party to attend."

"Wait, whose party is it?" Aang asked.

"Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday." Roku said.\

Roku and Prince Sozin walkeddown from the stairs. As they walked down the stairs, there were two young women in the crowd, one of whom is the lady whom Roku had a crush on, Ta Min. She looks at Roku, before looking down and blushing. Her friend leaned over her shoulder and giggles. Roku noticed the lady and blushes, while he continued down the stairs. Distracted, Roku fell down the stairs, but Sozin quickly grabbed Roku by the hand. Roku composed himself and blushes again from embarrassment, as Sozin laughed at his friend. The crowd suddenly grew quiet, as a group of Fire Sages entered the courtyard. They walked toward Prince Sozin and Roku, as Sozin hurried down the stairs to meet them.

"Did something happen to my father?" Sozin said.

"No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you." The Fire Sage said. "We're here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." The crowd whispered, as Roku and Sozin were both in shock. The Sages bowed to the new Avatar. "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku."

Roku was standing with his jaw dropped, bewildered. The crowd was on the ground, all bowing. Sozin was still in shock himself, and looked around at the crowd, and quickly turned to kneel before Roku.

Zuko sitting in the chamber, reading Sozin's history as Kuri watched.

"Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar." Sozin narrated_._ "He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements."

Roku was sitting in his room, with a dejected look on his face, as Prince Sozin stood near the doorway.

"Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?" Sozin asked.

Roku did not respond to his friend's question, and continued to stare down. Sozin looked down sympathetically. Suddenly, he smiled.

Sozin leaped in the room, attempting to demonstrate examples of all the bending disciplines. "Come on, show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending."

"I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore." Roku said.

"Oh." Sozin sat down near Roku.

"It happened so fast. Everything's gonna be different now." Roku said.

Sozin removed his Crown Prince headpiece and gave it to Roku. "Here, hope you're at least allowed to have this."

"But this is a royal artifact." Roku said. "It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince."

"I want you to have it." Sozin said.

As Roku took the headpiece, he slid the pin. Roku was smiling, as he and Sozin got up, and bowed to each other. Zuko read from the scroll.

Sokka and Katara, both looked disturbed. Aang stood up on the rock he has been meditating on, his eyes still closed. Aang moved to a squat and began to groan, before smiling with relief. Katara looked more disturbed than before.

"Do they have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" Katara said.

Sokka Raised his forefinger. "As a matter of fact, they do not."


	54. Best Laid Plans

A wall of flames appeared, Sozin sitting in his throne room. Roku walked down a long red carpet toward Sozin.

"Sozin! Or should I say, Fire Lord!" Roku cried in welcome.

Sozin was serious_._ "Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." He walked down from his throne. "But you're the exception." He smiled and hugged Roku.

Older Roku and Aang were watching from behind.

"After all these years, he was still my best friend." It was later, a wedding ceremony and celebration in a Fire Nation courtyard, with many guests attending. Roku, on whose right is Sozin, was holding a scroll. "And a few months later, he was my best man."

As Roku lifted the veil. "Roku, it's that girl who didn't even know you're alive!"

"Ta Min. I was persistent." She stood up near Roku. "When love is real, it finds a way." The attendees clapped, as the newly-wed couple bowed their heads. Aang and Roku watched. "And being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either."

Zuko was watching with Kurai in the background.

"On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy." Sozin was in deep thought. "I had my own vision for a brighter future."

Roku and Ta Min were receiving and thanking guests. Sozin walked up behind the couple.

Sozin was Leaning toward Ta Min. "Excuse me. May I borrow him for a moment ?"

"It's not very traditional, but, okay." Ta Min said.

Roku and Sozin were on a balcony.

"What's on your mind?" Roku said.

Sozin Raised his fist slightly. "I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately."

Roku Put his arm over Sozin's shoulder. "Sozin, it is my wedding! Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up!"

Sozin Smiled slightly. "I know, I know, but just hear me out." Roku bowed in agreement. "Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar." Roku stopped as Sozin continued on. "It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it? Together, we could do ... anything."

Roku was serious. "Yeah, we could."

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways." Sozin said.

Roku was Concerned. "Where are you going with this?"

"I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world." Sozin said. Roku was shocked. "In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it."

"No! The four nations are meant to be just that: four." Roku argued.

"Roku, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities." Sozin said.

"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear" Roku Closed his eyes. "about this." He walked away from the balcony, with an angry expression on his face.

Roku's spirit spoke to Aang. "That was my first real test as the Avatar. Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin" Roku narrowed his eyes. "had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning."


	55. Catastrophe

Roku was flying over a body of water on Fang, as he approaches land. As Roku flew over, he saw an Earth Nation dock then he saw an Earth Nation fortress with plumes of smoke rising from inside, with the Fire Nation insignia strewn over the original Earth Kingdom symbol, covering it. Roku widened his eyes in shock by his discovery.

Later Roku burst through the doors of Fire Lord Sozin's throne room with steam coming out. Roku's shadow in the doorway was cast on the long red carpet.

Roku was angry. "I've seen the colonies, Sozin." He pointed at Sozin_._ "How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!"

Roku walked up to Sozin.

"How dare you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way." Sozin said. "Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor."

"Don't do this, Sozin. Don't challenge me. It will only end badly. It's over." Roku said.

As Roku turned back and started to leave, Sozin, full of rage, jumped from his throne and delivered an immensely powerful fire stream. As the flames went out, Roku was nowhere to be seen. Sozin widened his eyes in suprise, expression becoming blank as he looked around. Suddenly, Roku burst from the ground behind Sozin, revealing that he had burrowed into the ground with earthbending to defend from Sozin's attack. Before Sozin could turn back, Roku delivered a powerful air blast at the Fire Lord, which caused him to slam on the gates of the room. As Sozin fell down, Roku immediately earthbended a pillar of earth that lifted Sozin into the air and pined him by the back of his robes to the ceiling. Avatar Roku brought his hands together in front of his face, and entered the Avatar State. Roku broke the pillars of the throne room. The palace was destroyed. Sozin uncovered his face. Roku airbended an air spout, and raised himself to Sozin.

"I'm sparing you, Sozin." Roku said. "I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship. But I warn you. Even a single step out of line will result in your _permanent_ end."

Sozin stared at Roku, his face still full of anger. Suddenly, his expression dropped, and he hung his head in defeat. Roku turned, and rode the cyclone quickly away from Sozin.

"Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for twenty-five years after our battle." Roku said. "I spent most of my spare time here, at my home."

An elderly Roku and Ta Min were sleeping, as a loud noise awoke Roku and he leapt out from the bed, and looked through the window. Large fireballs fell from the sky, and crashing into the island. Roku and his wife fled the room, but as they did so, Roku's headpiece falls to the floor, and was left behind. Roku emerged from the house to find the air filled with smoke and ash. Coughing, Roku and his wife shielded their faces. A worried Roku looked at the erupting volcano in the island.

"Let's go!" Roku caught his wife's hand, and airbended smoke and ash in their way, creating a path, as both ran through the path he created.

In the town, as the townspeople ran through the streets to escape the waves of smoke and ash that now poured through the streets. At Roku's home, Fang flew up from behind the house. He narrowly escaped as an ash flow completely buried the house. Roku, with his face covered, lead his wife and many townspeople to safety. Ash continued to fall as a swell of lava oozed from the mouth of the volcano. Roku was still running. He looked to his wife, as she ran. He let go of her hand, and motioned her to go on without him. With her arm still outstretched, she looked at him, and ran to safety. She continued to look back, desperately hoping Roku would grab her hand. Ta Min ran off with many of the townspeople. Roku turnd to face the advancing smoke, and airbended a huge dome of protection around himself. The townspeople in boats, as they saw the air dome. There were the worried faces of the people, including Ta Min. The volcano erupted in the island and at the Fire Nation Palace, an elderly Fire Lord Sozin watched from his balcony.

"Roku's island was a hundred miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe." Sozin said.

Large columns of black smoke billowed from the summit, as lightning struck above the volcano and the earth rumbled from the disaster. A landslide quickly approached the town, destroying it completely. Roku earthbended a gigantic wall, and rode the wall to meet the falling earth, and stop it. As he succeeded in stopping it, the volcano ejected a massive wave of lava. The flow breeched the wall of earth, causing Roku to flee to the bottom of the summit. He cut into the earth using his earthbending, creating a channel to divert the lava into the surrounding ocean, away from the town. The channel filled with lava, and emptied into the ocean. Roku and Aang watched the destruction from a distance.

"This is amazing, Roku! You're battling a volcano, and you're winning." Aang said.

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last long, Aang. There was no way I could do it all." Roku said.

Roku looked up the top of the volcano. The volcano violently expelled another giant wave of lava. Roku ran toward the volcano, and leapt. Roku blew a powerful blast of air from his mouth at the lava, which cooled and hardened, as Roku landed on it. Suddenly, a blast of poisonous gas spouted to his right, he turned and covered his face. He turned to the jet, airbending it away. Suddenly lava appeared on his right, which he airbended, and quickly another jet of gases blasted to his left, and he quickly airbended it as well.

"Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gases were overwhelming." Roku said.

Lightning crashed around the crater as Fang came, flying. The summit emitted another lava fountain. Fang pulled back, narrowly escaping the blast, and roared.

Roku airbended a a jet of gases. "It's all right Fang!" He coughed. "Get out of here! I'm fine!"

Roku turned his body from side to side, and entered the Avatar State. With a powerful blow from his fist, Roku earthbended a tremor through the volcano, breaking out the back side of the crater, which lessened the lava flow. As the lava flowed down, the second volcano erupted, as Roku, no longer in the Avatar State, hopelessly dropped his head. Sozin, on a blue dragon, appeared.

"Need a hand, old friend?" Sozin said.

A surprised Roku turned back. "Sozin?"

"There's not a moment to waste." Sozin said.

Sozin and Roku rode on the Fire Lord's dragon's back to the second volcano. Roku bended the fire fountain down into the crater. Sozin balanced on the mouth of the vent, as he cooled the lava by absorbing the heat, passing it through himself, and redirected out through his other hand. The silhouettes of the two friends, controlling the disaster. The townspeople in the boats, as they saw the volcanoes erupting. Ta Min had an anxious expression on her face. Roku and Sozin were on the edge of the crater. Lightning blasted above Sozin, as the earth beneath him became unstable. He began to fall back off the side of the volcano, but Roku quickly earthbended an earth shelf to catch Sozin. Stable again, Sozin looked to Roku for a moment. Suddenly, the earth violently shook and another surge of ash and rock shot from the crater, and the two turned to run.

"Don't breathe the toxic gas." Roku said.

As the two ran, a jet of toxic gas shot up directly next to Sozin. Roku quickly airbended it away to protect Sozin. Suddenly gas erupted directly into Roku's face, causing him to be disoriented.

Roku lifted his hands to look at them, as they blurred out of focus. "It's too much."

Overwhelmed by the poisons, Roku fell to his knees. He looked up toward Sozin, and held out his hand for help.

"Please." Roku said.

Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." Sozin said. "I have a vision for the future, Roku."

Sozin's dragon appeared. As Roku knelt, Sozin mounted the dragon and flew away. Roku was on the side of the volcano. He was surrounded by toxic gas, and behind him a surge of rock and ash flowed swiftly toward him. The black clouds billowed from the island, as Sozin's dragon emerged from the plumes. Roku was still on his knees. He was coughing, and was unable to get to his feet. Fang appeared from the right, and flew above him. Roku looked up toward his dragon. The debris was rapidly approaching Avatar Roku. With the rock avalanche just moments away from swallowing Roku, Fang flew down, and wrapped himself around Roku. The wave of ash and rubble covered the two completely, killing both of them. A baby's cries could be heard. There was a smiling born infant.

"Who's ... wait, that's me, isn't it?" Aang said. There were three Air Nomads. A nun held up the baby to the light while two people, presumably the infant's parents, stood in the shadows.

"Make sense of our past, Aang." Roku said. "And you will bring peace, and restore balance in the world." He slowly disappeared.

"Roku? Roku!" Aang said.

Aang walked out of the flashback into whiteness

xxx

Zuko was reading in the Dragonbone Catacombs.

"With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world." Sozin was standing on a balcony, from the behind, looking at his soldiers and the Fire Navy ships. "I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat ... the last airbender."

Zuko looked into the water, and saw Kurai's face staring back at him in shock.


	56. Choices

Zuko finished reading and stared at Kuri's reflection.

"That can't be it! Where's the rest of it?" Zuko searched the scroll to find more information.

Zuko put the scroll down and stood up, and went to the Fire Nation Prison. Zuko slammed the door to the cell behind him as he enters. Iroh was sitting with his head down.

Zuko spoke angrily. "You sent this, didn't you? I found the secret history, which by the way should be renamed history most people already know! The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

Iroh Looked up at Zuko. "No, he wasn't."

Zuko was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather." Zuko was bewildered. "Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko was shocked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself." Iroh said. Zuko sat down with his head facing down. "Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But, there is a bright side." Zuko looked up. "What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."

There was a bundle inside of a brick wall. Iroh removed a brick and reached for the bundle. Iroh slowly unwrapped the bundle, revealing the once-lost headdress, while he walked toward Zuko.

"This is a royal artifact." Iroh said. "It's supposed to be worn" Zuko stood. "by the Crown Prince."

Zuko took the headdress from Iroh's hand, and held the artifact. Iroh stood quietly, looking at his nephew.

xxx

Sokka, Katara, Reiko and Kuri were all sitting on the hardened lava.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that ?" Katara said.

"It's like these people are born bad." Reiko said.

"It's not like that!" Kuri said.

"She's right. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all." Aang said.

Sokka shrugged. "Then what was the point?"

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil." Aang said. "Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships."

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Reiko asked.

Aang caught Reiko's Hand. "I don't see why not."

Kuri catches Reiko's other hand.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that ..." Sokka said.

Katara was annoyed. "Oh, Sokka, just hold hands."

Sokka stopped talking, and without moving, he thrust out his hand to hold Katara's. Team Avatar was holding hands, and looking out toward the ocean.


End file.
